


Rookies (OneShots)

by tskisuki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Help, I write too much fluff it's so cringey asdfghjkl, Just random oneshots, M/M, My brain, Oneshot, random Idols be coming throughh, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: A bundle of Oneshots of Ateez ships. Did this because my friend asks too lolol
Relationships: Ateez - Relationship, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. RSparrow [SeongJoong]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot chapter is dedicated to my friend who ships Seonghwa x Hongjoong lolol  
> There will be 2 versions of this oneshot.  
> This version is University AU! Artist Seonghwa and Cafe Part-time Hongjoong.  
> And the other members being extras pfft  
> Bloop
> 
> [Also warning...this oneshot is 10000k long HAHAHAHAHA]

A quiet morning. Birds chirping. The morning breeze brushes his cheek softly as he closes his eyes. But it went all downhill when his room door busted open.

"SEONGGHWWAAAA WAKKEEE UP- oh you're awake?" Wooyoung shows a surprise expression seeing his roommate has woken up and on the balcony of his room. 

"You just ruined my morning Wooyoung," he sighs as he closes the balcony door, walking towards his desk.

"I mean, I was just making sure if you've woken up yet or nah." Wooyoung shrugs as he sips the drink in his hand. Seonghwa lifts an eyebrow at Wooyoung's comment. "You do realize I'm the only one who wakes up early in this household. You're awake right now is probably because of San huh", Seonghwa says, putting his things into his backpack. Wooyoung tries to speak but decided not to since what the older said was pretty true.

"Whateverrr hyung. Just get ready! We're going to grab breakfast at a near cafe. San has been begging me to go there with him." Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, "Then why don't you?"

Wooyoung scratches the back of his head as he sighs, "The aesthetic of the shop ain't really my forte?", he says the last word in question, as if not sure himself why he doesn't just go to the cafe with San. Seonghwa chuckles, "Maybe because you don't want to be just alone with him?", he says, putting his laptop inside before zipping his bag close. Wooyoung chokes on his drink, coughing harshly.

"W-Why WOUld you say that???" Wooyoung wipes his mouth with his sleeve, cheeks slightly red. Seonghwa shrugs, walking towards his bed. "Motherly instinct you could say?" He laughs as his own joke which Wooyoung groans, rolling his eyes. "Please, you're not my mom. Just hurry up and shower. The others are waiting already." He closes the door behind him, leaving Seonghwa to his business, a.k.a making his bed. He turns to his phone that was on the counter when he heard a _ding_ coming from it. He unlocks it, to see someone has commented on his recent post in SnapGram.  
  


**_RSparrow :_ ** _'Amazing work as always!!'_  
  


Seonghwa smiles. This person _RSparrow,_ always leaves nice comments on his photos since the beginning of his posts. Now that he got pretty well known and got more followers, this person has never stop commenting ever since. He closes his phone and dashes to the bathroom when he heard Wooyoung shouting from the living room, telling him to hurry up or they'll leave without him.

+@+  
  


"I'M HUNGRYYYYyyyyYyYY" Mingi whines, resting his chin on the table. Seonghwa chuckles as he shakes his head, looking at the younger who's seating opposite of him.

"We just ordered. Calm down Mingi," he slips his phone out of his jeans, unlocking it, opening his social media. He almost forgot about the person's comment this morning. Thinking since the person has been commenting for a long time, maybe he should finally answer back or say a thank you at least. He presses the reply button, typing on the keyboard.

"Pick up for San and Park!", though before he could press send, the man from behind the counter shouted his and his friend's name. He places his phone backwards, hiding the screen from his cheeky friends. Him and San make their way to the counter, getting a smile from the worker as they arrive.

"Here's for you," he pushes slightly the tray with a piece of cake and 2 drink cups on top towards San. San thanks with his precious smile as he carefully carries the tray. The worker then turns towards Seonghwa and pushes his tray with 2 plates of food, a single coffee cup and a chocolate drink. Seonghwa carefully picks the tray, shaking a bit which worries the worker.

"You ok carrying all of that?" the man asks. Seonghwa laughs slightly and nods at the man. "I think I'll manage? Thanks for asking...", he peaks over to see the nametag of the worker, "Yeosang." The worker, named Yeosang smiles as he nods, telling Seonghwa to be careful.

Seonghwa makes his way slowly towards his table which is unfortunately pretty far from the counter. Curses Wooyoung for choosing that seat. San had already arrived, seeing how he is sitting next to Wooyoung, talking to the other with a happy expression. Only a few more steps and he's about to end his suffering. Though it didn't go as smoothly as he accidentally slips slightly on the wet floor he didn't notice, making him unbalance. He was about to fall forward when someone grabbed the tray also, placing it over his hands, making him balance again.

Seonghwa sighs in relief, looking at the man in front of him, who is slightly shorter than him. The man was wearing a white mask, covering half of his face, hiding his features. Though his red hair is doing justice for him, to make his appearance memorable.

“Thanks for the save…um…”, he glances over to his apron but doesn’t see a name-tag. Weird. Maybe he’s new? “Um, where’s your name-tag?”, Seonghwa hesitantly asks. The man opens his mouth, though Seonghwa couldn’t see it because of the mask, to speak but before he could, a loud voice called him.

“HONGJOONG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! COME OVER HERE!”, both Seonghwa and Hongjoong look over to the counter to see an older man, who Seonghwa assumes is the boss here, waving his hand towards the red-hair. Hongjoong nods back as a respond before letting go of Seonghwa’s hand that he completely forgot about. He blushes slightly before bowing at Seonghwa, mutter something un-hearable for the blonde boy, before rushing towards his boss. Seonghwa tilts his head in confusion as his eyes still lock on the red-hair boy. Though his attention changed when he felt the weight on the tray becoming less. He turns his head, seeing his blue-haired friend, Yunho, carrying the chocolate drink and a plate of food.

“Want some help, hyung?”, he asks with a teasing laugh which Seonghwa hates the most. He rolls his eyes, nodding as him and Yunho made their way to their table. As they arrive, Yunho places the plate in front of Mingi who happily cheers, instantly stuffing the food in his mouth. Yunho shakes his head with a chuckle, seating beside the man with his drink in hand. Seonghwa places the tray on the table, taking the plate off, putting it in front of him. Doing the same with his cup of coffee as well.

+@+

“Ugh, I’m losing inspiration…” Seonghwa says under his breath. As an art student, having an art block is like the worst nightmare ever. Even worst when he has an assignment due this month. Maybe it was because he hasn’t gone out much, not having anything interesting in his life which is causing his idea engine to slow down. Or, maybe it’s because him not being able to find any peace and quiet. Especially right now, in this noisy classroom of his. Students blabbering unimportant things as always. It’s not to say it is wrong, but the lecturer told them to be quiet as she left for a moment to meet with the headmaster of the University.

Seonghwa sighs, deciding he was fed-up with the constant ringing of voices, he takes his earphones out of his denim jacket’s inner pocket, proceeding to plug it into his phone and into his ears. Raising the volume to a decent amount, to shut the voices out. Finally finding somewhat a peace of ‘silent’, he continues to sketch ideas in his sketchbook, the size of a journal book. He finds it a hassle to bring those big sketchbooks since he only uses those to…well…sketch.

As he was sketching away, he didn’t notice the lecturer arriving in the room. The black-haired boy in front of Seonghwa notices him still with his earphones still on. He decides to tap on the sketchbook, which caught the artist’s attention. He points towards the lecturer, who was already in front and talking to the student about something, to which Seonghwa didn’t listen to because of the plug ears obviously. He nods at the boy, keeping his earphones in his pocket as the boy in front of him turns around to face the front.

“Ok class! In case you haven’t heard, we will be having a new student today! Come in,” the lecturer turns to the door, welcoming the new student. A few seconds later, the person steps inside the room. Seonghwa’s eyes immediately widen slightly as he recognizes the person. That red-hair. And the mask still on.

“This is Kim Hongjoong! He’ll be starting this course this semester. Now, since he entered a bit late, I’ll be needing one of you to help him catch up ok? Any volunteers?” She asks, looking at the students. Though none of them raise their hand or volunteer. Seonghwa could help but, he already has too much in his hands, with the unfinished assignments and the art block he has to overcome too. Plus, he doesn’t really _know_ Hongjoong. He just knows he works at the café. Wonder why he works there?

“Sheesh, you guys are useless. I’ll pick a name then,”, she shakes her head at her student’s action. She scans her students’ faces until her eyes sets on someone. She smiles, “Why not put the new student with my best art student? Seonghwa, help him out ok?”, she says which catches the said man’s attention. He raises an eyebrow, “Huh? Me? B-but I’m kind of busy these days madam. I don’t think I can-“

“Come on, you’re talented. I’m sure you’re able to manage. Plus, Hongjoong here won’t be a burden, right?”, he smiles at Hongjoong, who shakes his head. “I-it’s fine madam. I don’t want to trouble him.”, he says softly, which only the person closest to him can hear, which is the lecturer. She pats his shoulder, reassuring him that it’s nothing to worry about. She then tells Seonghwa to help or else. Seonghwa groans lowly, scratching his head. Hongjoong looks at the floor, feeling bad for being a nuisance for this stranger. He wants to decline again, but seeing how she already made up her mind, there was no way out of it.

She tells Hongjoong to take a seat before she starts her class. He clenches his backpack’s handle, walking up the stairs with eyes still lowered. Though annoyed, Seonghwa didn’t really mind helping the boy out. I mean, he did kind of save him from an embarrassing moment happening this morning. Seonghwa was expecting for Hongjoong to sit beside him, but he decided to seat at a different seat, a couple of spots away from him. _Maybe he’s not comfortable. Oh well._

+@+

Class went as normal and ended as the bell rang. The students pack their things, one by one leaving the classroom. Seonghwa sling his backpack over his shoulder. He decided to invite Hongjoong to go have lunch with him, considering he has to ‘take care’ of him. However, as he looks at Hongjoong’s seat, he was nowhere to be found.

“Did he left already?”, Seonghwa asks himself, looking around the classroom. He shrugs, leaving the classroom. Guessing Hongjoong probably knows the way around the university, he decides to not search for the boy. He walks over to the cafeteria, seeing Wooyoung waving at him from a table beside the glass windows.

“Yo! How was class? Boring as ever right?” Wooyoung says, as if knowing the answer already. Seonghwa nods, obviously agreeing. “Though, there is a new student who recently entered.”, he says, getting San’s attention. “Oh! A new student? Yay! More friends! Where is he by the way?” San looks around the cafeteria, eyes gleaming with sparkle. Wooyoung pulls him by the arm, making him seat back down.

“San, can you chill?” Wooyoung asks, to which San respond with a pout. Seonghwa chuckles at San’s friendly and adorable behaviour. He’s not the youngest in the group, but sometimes it feels like he is. Minutes later, Yunho and Mingi arrive to their table with a couple of bowl and plates on their tray. They place the tray on the table, seating down side by side. Seonghwa was surprise to see the amount of food they brought.

“Are you guys eating all of this? Are you that hungry?” Seonghwa asks with genuine concern. Mingi rolls his eyes, grabbing a plate of food, passing it to Wooyoung. Yunho laughs, “Though Mingi loves food, we actually brought food for you guys as well. Seeing how none of you are going to stand up sooner or later.” He jokes and place a bowl of food in front of Seonghwa and then to San. Seonghwa was surprise at his friend’s kindness. He dramatically wipes his fake tears, placing a hand on Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m a proud mother. You’ve grown up my son.”, he says with a fake mother tone, causing Yunho to rolls his eyes and groans. “Seriously? Am I that bad?”, he raises an eyebrow at Seonghwa who laughs afterwards, hitting his arm as a joke. The 5 friends proceed to eat their lunch, munching away on their food.

+@+

After finishing minutes ago, they all walk through the hallway to get to their next class. Wooyoung was telling some story about him finding a weird bug in his neighbourhood and such. As usual, nonsense and random topic. The conversation then changes to Yunho asking San as to what happen to his Shiba teddy bear, Shiber, he loves so much, seeing how he barely sees it at their dorm. San says it’s nothing to worry about as it was still with him, but he accidentally left it at Wooyoung’s room ever since he came over, which was a month ago.

“He knows he’s going to come back to my room, so he just leaves it there.” Wooyoung says, making San pout, punching the younger’s arm for exposing him. Wooyoung laughs, and pinches his cheek because San was just that adorable. _~~(HAHAHAHAHPLZSQUISHYSAN)~~_

Conversation to conversation, Seonghwa’s attention was changed when he notices the familiar red hair, walking the opposite of them. The two made eye contact accidentally. As they got closer, he wanted to ask Hongjoong if he has eaten, but before he could ask, or even ask, Hongjoong lowers his head, speed walking pass him and his friends. His eyes still trail Hongjoong as he walks away from them. Yunho notices Seonghwa odd behaviour.

“What’s up? You know that kid?”, he says as he sees the man Seonghwa was looking at. He wasn’t that hard to find since his hair was so red you could see it from afar. Seonghwa shakes his head in respond to Yunho’s question.

“Nah, not really. He’s the new kid I told you about during l-“

“NEW KID? WHERE!?” Seonghwa was cut off when San suddenly says loudly upon hearing the word _new kid._ Knowing his obsession, Wooyoung immediately wraps his arm around San’s neck, “No new student. Come onnnn we’re gonna be late.”, he drags the boy towards their class room. The others following from behind.

As they each go to their classes, leaving Seonghwa alone. As he walks in the classroom, he immediately walks to his seat. Though before he could take a seat, his eyes automatically glance at the specific someone’s chair. However, he wasn’t there? _That’s weird_. Seonghwa looks at his wristwatch, seeing as class was literally about to start. Could he began skipping classes? On his first day?

“Maybe he got lost. Why not go look for him?” Seonghwa turns his head, seeing the same black hair boy in front of him from the previous class. Though what he said isn’t all wrong. Maybe Hongjoong did get lost?

“Just go and find him. I’ll inform the lecturer about why you guys are late.” He says with a poker face. Seonghwa nods before grabbing his bag, dashing out the back door of the classroom. Seeing Seonghwa has left, a subtle smile appears on his face. “Or maybe inform about why you guys aren’t coming to class at all?”, he laughs quietly to himself, shaking his head.

+@+

Seonghwa was running down the hallway, the park, the cafeteria, but still no trace of the red hair. He scratches his head, wondering where the new student went. He walks down a pathway that people rarely use at the side of the park. He walks deeper into the pathway and to his surprise, there he is.

Hongjoong.

He was laying on the grass, hands behind his head. Seonghwa didn’t even know about this place. It sure was hidden pretty well. How did Hongjoong discovered this?

Seonghwa steps closer but slowly, not wanting to startle the boy. As he was getting closer, he does notice one thing that caught his attention.

The boy’s mask. It wasn’t on his face.

As he was now standing beside Hongjoong, he slowly crouches down beside him. The red hair seems to be asleep. Seonghwa didn’t know if he should wake him up or not, considering he looks so peaceful. He observes a little closer, and notices…how beautiful the man looks. The lashes, the white skin, the red hair subtly laying on top of his forehead, his soft breathing.

 _He’s breath-taking_.

Suddenly a spark of inspiration rushes through Seonghwa’s brain. He slowly sits down, legs crossed beside Hongjoong’s body. He places his bag to his side, carefully opening it, not wanting to wake the other up. Seonghwa’s movement stop when he heard a noise. Hongjoong stirred in his slumber, leaning his head slightly sideways towards the other, causing his hair to fall from his forehead, revealing his slit eyebrow. _Damn_

As soon as he sees the coast was clear, he proceeds to take his sketchbook and pencil out, closing his bag after. He opens a new blank page and proceeds to sketch the scene in front of him. Though a little edits and imaginations and such.

They stayed in silence for a while as Seonghwa sketches the sleeping man in front of him. His hands stop when at the corner of his eye, he saw a leaf, slowly falling downwards from the trees above them, landing softly on Hongjoong’s left cheek. The view made Seonghwa smile slightly. He removes his sketchbook and pencil from his lap, placing it on the grass. He leans forward, getting closer to the other. His left hand is place near to Hongjoong’s head as the right hand reaches over, grabbing the leaf from the man’s face.

Seonghwa smiles as he lifts the leaf to him, inspecting it slightly. He glances down, completely stun when he got a closer view of the prince looking man under him. He blinks a few times, not even realizing the other has slowly woken up. Hongjoong opens his eyes slowly. The two of them making heavy eye contact with one another. Both not moving an inch for a brief moment, that is until Seonghwa decides to speak.

“Um, good morning?” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong’s eyes widen, immediately sitting up, causing Seonghwa to retreats back. Hongjoong panics and searches around, looking for his mask. Seonghwa then realized that the man’s mask was on the grass under his bag. He pulls it from under his bag, showing it to Hongjoong. Hongjoong covers half of his face with his shirt, by pulling the collar upwards.

“I-uh…I think you can’t wear this anymore…” Seonghwa says with a guilty laugh as they both see the mask has been dirtied by some dirt. Hongjoong’s eyes widen. He panics, not knowing how to go home at his current mask-less state.

Seonghwa then remembers that he has San’s mask from when he was recording YunSan’s dance video. They both were wearing masks and San asks Seonghwa for a favor to clean it since he doesn’t know how to. _~~(Yeahbbyboiisdumb)~~_

He rummages through his bag and finally found it. He offers the mask to Hongjoong, who looks at Seonghwa with confusion.

“Here, use this as a temporary mask for now until you get home.” Seonghwa pushes the mask at his chest, forcing him to take it. Hongjoong hesitated but considering there was no other way, he puts it on. He fixes his shirt collar, and the mask slightly, to make it comfortable. Curiosity was lingering in Seonghwa’s mind as he sees Hongjoong with a mask again.

“Say Hongjoong. Can I ask you something?”, Seonghwa says as he leans his chin on his hand that’s on his leg. Hongjoong didn’t respond for a couple seconds before nodding slowly. Readjusting his position slightly, making them sit across from one another, leg crossed.

“Do you hate your face?”, he bluntly asks, which threw Hongjoong slightly off. Though, he answers as he nods, looking down at fingers, fiddling against each other.

“Do you hate your voice?”, Seonghwa asks another blunt question. Hongjoong yet again took a couple seconds before nodding again.

“Do you dislike people?”, he asks. Hongjoong shakes his head. _Interesting_

“Do you like being alone?”. Hongjoong took quite a long time to answer to this specific question. He shakes his head slowly. Seonghwa smiles softly at the respond.

“Do you…”, Seonghwa tilts slight, trying to get eye contact with Hongjoong’s, which he did. “…dislike me?”

Hongjoong panics and immediately shakes his head in respond. “Then why do you ignore me?”, Seonghwa asks, eyebrows furrows. Hongjoong looks away, avoiding eye contact. Seonghwa could tell he wants to say something but was hesitant?

“You know what, you don’t need to answer that dumb q-“

“I…”, Seonghwa stops midsentence when he heard the other speaking. Hongjoong turns his head, looking at Seonghwa. The two sharing eye contact. “I just…didn’t want to seem like a nuisance.”, he responds quietly, though heard by Seonghwa. He raises an eyebrow at Hongjoong, “What makes you think that?”

“You told so this morning...when madam asks if you could help me out.” Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa think back for a moment before remembering the memory. He laughs, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His sudden laughter confuses the red hair since he didn’t think he said anything funny just now. Seonghwa calms down, facing back to Hongjoong.

“Dummy, you got it all wrong. Yes, I am busy currently with the assignments and such, but I don’t mind helping you out too. We’re classmates after all.”, he smiles at Hongjoong who blushes oh-so slightly. Hongjoong sighs, rolling his eyes. “And here I thought I gotta survive the whole semester with no help what-so-ever.”, he says. Seonghwa laughs slightly as he pats the other’s shoulder.

“I’ll help out like I promise, aite?” Hongjoong nods, thanking the blonde in return. As that misunderstanding is cleared off, there is still one question floating in the boy’s mind.

“Another thing I want to ask,”, Seonghwa says. Hongjoong tilts his head as a way to tell the other to continue. “Why the mask?”, he bluntly asks, surprising Hongjoong. He looks away, rubbing the back of his neck, hesitate to answer the question for moment.

“I’m insecure about my feature. I know I’m not as good-looking as some people. So, like i-“

“Non.Sense!” Seonghwa suddenly grab both of Hongjoong’s wrist, making the boy startle. “Who told you that? Don’t you know you’re actually pretty good-looking. HECK! Breath-taking even”, he blurted out, not realizing what it sounds like in Hongjoong’s point of view. Why is he saying all of this? Seonghwa doesn’t know but one thing for sure, Hongjoong is very good-looking.

Seonghwa releases his wrists, grabbing his sketchbook from the grass, showing him the sketch he did of Hongjoong. He hesitates to look but took a glance anyway. No kidding, the drawing was amazing and very pretty. Seonghwa drew Hongjoong as if he was like a lost prince in a wonderland, having a short nap around the silent peaceful nature. Hongjoong eyes widen, not being able to look away from the masterpiece in front of him. Seonghwa smiles, noticing how he must have like the drawing.

“And that’s why I say…” he closes his sketchbook, putting aside before leaning closer to Hongjoong, who backs up slightly in confusion. Seonghwa then raises both his hands to Hongjoong’s ears, “…you should take this off,”

“I- wait-“, Before Hongjoong could stop him, Seonghwa already took off his mask from his ear, pulling is off his face, revealing the breath-taking face once more. Once it was totally off, he looks at Hongjoong, surprising himself. The view of the other. His red bangs hovering over his eyebrows slightly as it complimented his eyes and feature. Seonghwa for sure fell in love with it.

_Wait. No no I just like it cause it’s pretty. That’s it! Totally not into him. Yeah…_

“Are you ok? Am I that ugly to make you speechless?” Hongjoong awkwardly laughs, snapping Seonghwa out of his thoughts. Seonghwa cough, realizing that he just freaking stared at a man’s face for so long in admiration.

Both of the boy’s attention was moved to the University’s bell, telling them that it was time for the next class. “Shit! I totally forgot about class.” Seonghwa face-palmed himself, forgetting his main objective this whole time. Hongjoong giggle slightly at the man in front of him, getting his attention. “Why are you laughing? We both just skipped class, you know. It’s your first day too.”

“I don’t really mind it.” Hongjoong shrugs. Seonghwa sighs, giving back Hongjoong’s mask before grabbing his bag, proceeding to put his sketchbook and pencil inside. He slings it over his shoulder, standing up after. Before Hongjoong could try, Seonghwa offers his hand to the other. Hongjoong hesitated but it didn’t matter since Seonghwa just grabs his arm, pulling him upwards, making him stand up. “Your welcome.” He laughs, before starting to walk to class. Hongjoong grabs his bag as well, before following the other from behind.

+@+

“I HEARD YOU SKIPPED CL-“, Wooyoung’s mouth got covered by San before he could finish his sentence. The 5 friends meet up at the hallway before leaving for the day and going home.

“It wasn’t intentional ok! I got…distracted…”, he says the last word under his breath. Though Yunho could hear it. “Distracted? By what?”, he asks which made Seonghwa panics slightly. Before he could think of an answer, another voice came out.

“Or more accurate, by who?”, They all turned when to their side when a black-hair boy walks beside them. It was that dude from his class.

“Oh! Jongho, you haven’t left yet?” Wooyoung asks the other man.

“Wait, you know him?” Seonghwa asks to Wooyoung who nods, “We have English together, right?” Wooyoung turns to Jongho who nods back.

“Yep. Though his English is pretty bad”, the rest laughs except for Wooyoung who pouts angrily. San who was beside him wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“No worries, I can teach you, ok?”, San smiles adorably at Wooyoung who rolls his eyes with a subtle smile. Seonghwa notices the two, feeling all soft when they get all close with each other. Though Wooyoung keeps telling the older that they are just close friends, that’s it. Seonghwa and the others obviously does not believe them. _~~(LIES)~~_

“Wait wat, rewind. What do you mean distracted by _who_? Seonghwa explain!” Mingi turns to Seonghwa who immediately panics. He awkwardly laughs as he takes his phone out, pretending to receive a call from someone, leaving the rest behind him after saying his goodbye. Mingi looks at Yunho for an explanation.

“Don’t ask me babe. I don’t know as much as you.”, Yunho shrugs.

+@+

The next day was the weekend. Being an early bird, Seonghwa has already woken up, sitting on the tiny stool in front of a canvas, which by the way is still white as new. He just stares at the blank canvas, not doing anything. Being an art student and all, one would say they’re one of the most creative and imaginative person in the whole world. Though, Seonghwa would beg to differ. How could he not? He literally has been sitting on the stool, staring at the blank canvas for the pass 1 hour.

“Fuck it.”, he stands up from the stool, walking towards his closet. He wears his leather jacket and wraps a scarf around his neck before closing his closet back. He puts his sketchbook and some art supplies into a small side bag. He grabs his phone and keys, before walking out of his room. Then coming back seconds later as he forgot his bag that has his art stuff, before leaving again.

He steps into the living room, seeing Wooyoung and San watching TV on the couch. Well, technically Wooyoung is the only one watching, laying his head on San’s lap while the other is reading a book with his glasses on. San notices Seonghwa walking towards the entrance.

“Oh hey Hwa, going out?” San asks, which got Wooyoung’s attention as the other sits up, looking at Seonghwa too.

“Yeah.” He takes his white shoes out from the shoes cabinet, putting it on. “Don’t you have an assignment to finish?”, Wooyoung leans over the couch. Seonghwa stands up, readjusting his feet in his shoes before turning around to face Wooyoung.

“I need to find inspiration. Don’t wait up.” He grabs the doorknob but before he turns it, he remembers something as he looks at San, who has his eyes back to the book.

“Also San, can you make sure Wooyoung study for his English test that’s on next Tuesday? I’ll get you something in exchange.” San lifts his head towards Seonghwa, nodding with a smile. Wooyoung who heard the request, pouts.

“Leave me alone moooom!”, Wooyoung says annoyed, grabbing San’s plushie, Shiber, before hugging it and laying his head back on the older’s lap. San chuckles, playing with the purple hair with his fingers.

Seonghwa smiles before finally leaving the room, locking the door of course.

+@+

“Welcome to 6Tea!”, the worker behind the counter greeted Seonghwa as the bell on top of the door rings as he entered. Seonghwa recognizes the worker, it was Yeosang. He smiles at the other who smiles back.

“Hey! Seonghwa was it?” He asks which Seonghwa nods, surprise the other knows his name.

“Don’t be weirded out. I overheard your friends saying your name before.”, he smiles. Seonghwa nods in responds. Yeosang then proceed by taking his order, telling him to take a seat as they will call his name after his drink is completed. Seonghwa takes a seat at a 2-seat table next to the window. He hung his bag over the chair, taking his items out. Realizing he hasn’t uploaded anything yet to SnapGram, he decides to go LIVE on it, to surprise his followers. He presses the LIVE option and, so it begins.

He leans his phone slightly on the napkin box on the table, to show the blank page of his sketchbook. He makes sure his face is unseen since he doesn’t like showing his face on camera or in his posts. So, his fans don’t know how he looks like, and follows him because of his art skills and amazing pieces which what he appreciates the most.

After finishing the set up, he sees the chat box which was already filled with 1000 viewers. To be honest, he is still surprise by the amount of people who like his art. The fans messaging nice things and asking what he’s going to draw and such. Though still being in his art-block state, he decides to ask them.

“Hmm, that’s the thing, my creative engine is kind of dead? Can you guys suggest some stuff I could draw? It doesn’t have to be big. Something simple is ok too. I’ll draw as much as I can.”, he laughs slightly after finishing his sentence. After he said he request, he notices the chat freaking out about hearing his voice. Seonghwa then realize he has never reveal his voice either to his followers.

“Oh yeah, you guys never heard me talking before,” he laughs with a quite deep voice. “Ok ok, I appreciate the love for my voice but could any of you give me some ideas to draw? I would really appreciate that more”, he chuckles, seeing how many people are fangirl-ing and giving love emojis in the chat box over his voice. Sooner or later, the fans starts to give some ideas. Things like draw a cactus, a cat, a dog, a person wearing scarf or beanie and so on. Just random suggestions.

As he scans through the comments, he notices the familiar username.

**_RSparrow_ ** _: “How about Toothless? Since you look like him, remember? haha”_

Seonghwa smiles at the comment, seeing how this person remembers the post he deleted a long time ago when he was pretty new and barely has any followers. The post was of a drawing of Toothless and a mini Seonghwa riding on it with the caption,

 _‘My friends says I look like toothless. Are they saying I have no tooth like him? >:| ‘ _, which of course RSparrow commented on. Saying that maybe it’s because Seonghwa was as cute as Toothless.

Wasting no more time, he sketches Toothless at the middle of the page, as a sign it was the main thing he liked. Seonghwa sketches away other ideas on the page as well. It was just a simple and small drawing, so he decides to just draw all of it in a single page. That is until it got too full and he has to draw on another page.

He was so focus on his little world; he didn’t even notice a person approaching him. The person pokes his side slightly, getting his attention. Seonghwa’s eyes widen, recognizing the red-hair boy in front of him. Seonghwa pauses the LIVE for the moment.

“Oh Hongjoong? I forgot you work here.” Hongjoong nods slightly, placing his drink on his table, before he bows, saying a quick _‘Enjoy the drink’_ before speed-walking away. Seonghwa was surprise slightly but chuckles afterwards. Forgot how anti-social the red hair boy was. He continues his LIVE, taking a short sip from his drink.

As he was drawing, a fan commented, _‘What is the latest thing you draw? Could you show us pretty please?’_

Seonghwa notices the comment, “Hold on”, he says. The fans could see him flipping his sketchbook before finally stopping at a page that has a drawing on it. The drawing was the one he drew of Hongjoong yesterday.

“It’s not the best but the inspiration came to me during that time.”, he says as he shows his viewers the art. The fans comments were sweet. Saying _‘OMG IT’S SO PRETTY!_ ’ and some saying _‘WOW. Who is that dude he drew?’,_ Seonghwa read the comment and smiles as the images of Hongjoong’s face came up to his mind. He looks up to search for Hongjoong but he was nowhere to be found, assuming he was in the staff room.

“Well, that’s a secret for sure hahaha”, Seonghwa chuckles, as he changes back to the previous page. He continues with drawing the viewers’ ideas the whole evening. Though he felt kind of disappointed since he doesn’t see any comment from the **RSparrow** person throughout the LIVE. _Maybe they were busy?_

Seeing it was almost 6pm, he decides to end the LIVE, saying his thanks to the viewers as he ends it. Seonghwa collects his items and puts it into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He takes his empty drink and threw it in the trash bin before walking towards the door, seeing Yeosang behind the cash register.

“Thanks for the drink Yeosang. It was good as always”, Seonghwa says, getting Yeosang’s attention, smiling in return.

“No problem! Oh- wait! I almost forgot.” Yeosang says as he remembers something. Seonghwa was confuse but waits as the younger walk around the counter and hands him a drink. Seonghwa tilts his head, puzzle by the offer.

“Give this to Wooyoung. He messaged me earlier to give this to you. And don’t worry, I paid for it.”, he smiles. Seonghwa was even more confuse now. Yeosang knows Wooyoung?

“And yes, if you are yet again confused, me and Wooyoung are childhood friends.” He says not really impress by his own statement. Seonghwa laughs and nods, taking the drink. Seonghwa then notice Hongjoong behind the counter, cleaning it he assumes.

“See you later Hongjoong.” The said man lifted his head to Seonghwa, nodding at the other slightly. Seonghwa smiles at the other before leaving the café.

_\---_

_**[Hongjoong pov]** _

He was in the staff room, grabbing his apron from the locker, putting it on as he ties the rope at the back. He pins his name-tag on the apron’s right side. He puts his mask on as he walks in front of the mirror, fixing his hair slightly before walking out the door.

“Good morning sleepyhead~”, He got greeted by Yeosang with a smile on his face. He nods as responds, walking to the other side of the counter. As he was pressing on the coffee machine, he felt his phone vibrate. He unlocks his phone, and sees that his favourite artist, **BirdHua** , was doing a LIVE which is a surprise since they have NEVER did this kind of thing. He opens the app, and presses on the LIVE.

“-guys never heard me talking”, Hongjoong heard a voice in the LIVE. His eyes widen, surprise by the voice. His favourite artist’s voice. This is the first time he ever heard it. He has been following BirdHua for a long time, and still do. The first ever artist that capture his heart with their skills. He admires this person so much that it even inspires him to try and do art. Which is why he changes his course from the one he doesn’t even want to do, to something he might even like.

Hongjoong watches the man talking and he notices the voice was quite heart whelming. However, there is something he notice, they sounded…familiar? He couldn’t put his finger on it. So he decides to just let it be an enjoys the live drawing from his idol.

Though he couldn’t enjoy as much as he heard their boss coming from behind him.

“Hey hey, if you want to watch him, do it in the staff room, aite?”, Hongjoong was startled as he turns around to see his taller boss. He bows, “S-sorry Sungjin hyung.”

Sungjin smiles, “Chill out. I don’t really mind. Now back to work!”, he ruffles the red hair before going towards Yeosang.

Hongjoong do as his boss says and goes to the staff room, telling Yeosang to call him if he is needed before entering the room.

He watches the LIVE, smiling now and then when hearing the artist’s laugh. Then he heard, BirdHua asks for ideas for him to draw which gave Hongjoong an idea. He types away in his phone keyboard, pressing enter afterwards. Hoping the man would see it. Which he did.

Hongjoong smiles as he sees the man starting to connect his pencil to the blank page, sketching away. He then sees the artist drawing Toothless, which was his request. It makes Hongjoong happy that the man still remembers the old posts that he deleted before.

Fun ended short when he saw the door opening, Yeosang poking his head in the room.

“Hyung, I need your help here”, he says to Hongjoong who nods, closing his phone, standing up and stepping out the door. He follows Yeosang from behind. The boy then suddenly hands the older a drink with a receipt tape to it. Hongjoong takes the drink with confusion. Yeosang notices, and laughs.

“Give this to Seonghwa. You know who he is right?”, Yeosang points to the table where Seonghwa was sitting. Hongjoong nods slightly before walking towards the table. He sees that the man didn’t notice him, so he decides to poke his arm, startling him.

“Oh Hongjoong? I forgot you work here.” Seonghwa asks with a subtle smile. Hongjoong nods slightly, placing his drink on his table. He noticed that Seonghwa was drawing something and it looks familiar. Like, he has saw the drawing somewhere. Thinking that, he bows, saying a quick _‘Enjoy the drink’_ before speed-walking away.

He steps back in the staff room, opening his phone immediately to check if his suspicion is right. He opens the LIVE and sees the same drawing that’s in Seonghwa’s sketchbook.

“Wait. No. It couldn’t be”, he says to himself, denying what could be true. Though his suspicion is soon to be cleared when he sees Seonghwa turning the pages, stopping at a specific one. The drawing of him. The one that Seonghwa drew of him.

“Shit…”, he swore under his breath. He couldn’t believe, the person he has admire for so long…is Park Seonghwa. His classmate. The person who’s going to help him in studying. The person who drew him. The person who saw his face…and called him breath-taking.

Hongjoong then immediately blushes realizing what happened yesterday. His idol, complimenting him. Never would he imagine such a thing to happen.

He got startled when the back door opens, revealing his tall co-worker with round glasses. He notices Hongjoong’s face, “What’s with you?”, he asks bluntly. Hongjoong then closes his phone, shaking his head rapidly. Sungjin then opens the door, stepping inside.

“Yo Jae, where have you been? You’re like 20 minutes late.” He says to the taller dude. Jae rolls his eyes and he sighs, putting his things into the locker.

“Maybe you should ask Brian that.”, he responds as Sungjin laughs.

+@+

**[ Seonghwa POV ]**

Seonghwa steps up the stairs and through the hallway before arriving in front of his shared apartment with Wooyoung. Though he sometimes feels like San is starting to live with them now since he kept coming over and staying over. Which to be honest, Seonghwa doesn’t mind.

He unlocks the door, opening it then closing it after entering the apartment. He opens his shoes before stepping into the living room.

“I’m hom-“, Seonghwa stops midway when he sees the scene in front of him.

“Oh, welcome home, hyung.”, San answers normally, eyes still glue on the book he was reading since this morning, though it seems like he was about almost done with it since the amount of pages left were not that much. Seonghwa walks closer, still wonders if he should question what happen. Well, might as well.

“So, what happen? Why is Wooyoung…on you?” He says, putting the drink on the kitchen counter before unwrapping his scarf. Wooyoung is sitting on San’s lap, arms wrap around the other, face buried in San’s shoulder, asleep. San having one of his hand on Wooyoung’s back, patting softly as the other one is holding the book in front of him as he was still reading.

San looks up from his book, “He got upset suddenly when watching this one movie. I asked if he wanted me to comfort him and, yeah, this happened.”, he laughs silently, not wanting to wake Wooyoung up. Seonghwa scoffs, shaking his head as he walks into his room, removing his jacket, hanging it in his closet as well as his scarf. He walks back to the kitchen to take the drink he placed on the counter before walking towards San. San raise his head again to Seonghwa, putting the book down beside him.

“I believe this is for you.” The older puts the drink on the coffee table in front of San who tilts his head.

“I didn’t order anything?”, he says in confusion.

“Your _boyfriend_ here bought it for you. Though he didn’t tell me it was for you, I could tell since he doesn’t drink this flavour and you do.”, Seonghwa points to Wooyoung who was still asleep in San’s embrace. Hearing the older’s comment, he couldn’t help but blush. He wants to reject the comment about Wooyoung being his lover but Seonghwa puts a finger up, telling him to not say anything.

“Just take him to bed. I’m going to make dinner.” San bit the inside of his cheeks lightly before nodding. He grabs Wooyoung’s legs to make sure the boy doesn’t fall as he stands up, carrying him bridal style as he brings the boy to his room. Seonghwa sighs as he smiles at the sight. ‘Cuteee’ he squeals in his mind before preparing dinner for the three of them for the night.

+@+

Skip some days, Seonghwa and Hongjoong spends some time together, either inside or outside the class. Hongjoong has been close to Seonghwa’s circle of friends too. Especially San who keeps bugging Hongjoong since he was happy to be meeting a new friend. Hongjoong was a bit uncomfortable but after a while, he got used to it and enjoys the younger’s bubbly personality. Though he still wears his mask around his friends, he does sometimes removes it when he’s just with Seonghwa since the older would keep bugging him, telling him to remove it and such. So once in a while, he would remove it but sometimes doesn’t, which Seonghwa has to live with.

Today is no different, Seonghwa has invited Hongjoong to the art studio in the University building. Not a lot of people uses the studio since it was pretty far away from the other rooms. It’s not completely abandon, but close to becoming abandon. Hongjoong didn’t mind and he also could use this as an opportunity to skill up his art skills. However, Hongjoong would sometimes get quite less talkative and distant ever since the day he found out Seonghwa was **BirdHua**. He doesn’t know why. Maybe because he was scared he would seem lame or annoying to his idol. Seonghwa of course doesn’t know Hongjoong is **RSparrow**.

Hongjoong peeks through the side of the canvas to look at Seonghwa who was concentrating at the canvas in front of him. He watches in awe, the way the older seems to be in his own world as his hands moves to brush the canvas and such. The concentration is attractive to Hongjoong.

_Wait. Do I like him that way??_

Hongjoong snaps himself out by questioning himself. He knows he admires the other. Maybe it’s just that. “Yeah, that’s it. Just admiration.”, he places a hand on his heart, calming it down as he whispers those words.

Seonghwa notices the other, wondering if he was ok. “What’s up? You need help?”, he asks, getting Hongjoong’s attention. He shakes his head, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He pushes his hair up slightly before letting it fall back to its previous position. _ ~~(OFTHONGJOONG)~~_

Seonghwa was drinking his water bottle when his breathing suddenly hitched as he accidentally chokes on water, coughing as he sees the scene in front of him. Hongjoong panics and walks up to him, patting his back.

“Are you ok??”

“I **_*cough*_** I’m f-fine **_*cough*_** ”, he rubs his throat, trying to sooth the pain. Hongjoong sighs, smiles slightly, though Seonghwa couldn’t see it since he was wearing the mask today. Hongjoong then notices the canvas in front of him. He looks at Seonghwa’s painting and his eyes widen. It’s…him…again. A picture of a man painting something on a canvas with a blank stare on his face, in the middle of a beautiful flower field.

Seonghwa notices Hongjoong looking at his canvas, which makes him slightly nervous about it. Afraid he would be mad or hates it. “I uh, sorry. It just came up in my mind again to draw you.”, Seonghwa rubs the back of his neck in worry. Hongjoong laughs, making him surprise.

“Is it that bad?”, which Hongjoong responds by shaking his head.

“No no. It’s just that…”, Hongjoong stops for a moment, making Seonghwa nervous by his next comment. He raises an eyebrow, telling him to continue. “…doesn’t a smile fits the painting better?” Hongjoong says with a questioning tone. Not sure if his suggestion is the best since, well, he isn’t an artist himself. Plus, THIS IS THE GREAT SEONGHWA a.k.a BIRDHUA, he’s giving his opinion too.

Seonghwa stays silent, looking at his canvas. Hongjoong was nervous by the silent so he decides to interrupts it. “Y-you know what- forget what I sa-”

“I think you’re right.”, Seonghwa speaks up, causing Hongjoong to get startled by it.

“But…the problem is…”, Seonghwa turns his head around to Hongjoong who looks at the other with a puzzle look. “…I don’t know how you look like with a smile?”, he smirks slightly at Hongjoong who’s cheek turns slightly red. He rolls his eyes at Seonghwa, walking back his seat but only to be stopped when the other grabs his wrist.

“Can I draw you? Like a portrait of you or something like that? Obviously without the mask on.” Seonghwa pouts adorably.

“You really do look like Toothless like that.” Hongjoong says without thinking, chuckling slightly. He then realizes what he said was something that could expose him from being one of Seonghwa’s fans. However, it sees that Seonghwa didn’t hear it? Or maybe he didn’t see it as anything weird?

“Come on please?” he continues to plead. Hongjoong wants to decline obviously since he still feels insecure about his own features. Seonghwa clasps his hands together, “Pleeeease?? Only this one time and I’ll pay you back!”, he practically is begging to draw the man in front of him. Hongjoong, feeling bad, nods hesitantly.

Seonghwa’s eyes widen as he happily hugs Hongjoong. The other was taken back by the sudden embrace. He stayed still, not knowing what to do, while his brain is just going, _He’s hugging you he’s hugging you he’s hugging you don’t panic don’t panic DON’T PANI-_

Seonghwa lets go and grins happily as he takes a chair, placing it in front of him. He ushers Hongjoong to sit as he walks back to his canvas, changing it to a new one. Hongjoong takes a seat, waiting for any instruction from the older. Before he sits down, Seonghwa notices the mask still on Hongjoong’s face.

Hongjoong was in his mind palace, trying to think what he’s doing until he was snapped out of it when he felt a hand on his ear. He looks up to see Seonghwa in front of him, smiling subtly.

“You forgot to take this off.” He slowly pulls the mask from the right side to the left, removing it from Hongjoong’s face, revealing his flawless feature. Seonghwa blinks a few times as they both stare at each other. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hongjoong sighs, pushing Seonghwa away.

“Are you gonna draw me or just stare at me?”, he laughs. Seonghwa realized what just happen and awkwardly laughs, passing the mask to Hongjoong, telling him to just hold it. He goes back to his seat and picks up a pencil. He peeks at the side of the canvas to look at Hongjoong.

“What am I supposed to do? Just sit? Do I need to pose or something?” Hongjoong asks with a raise eyebrow. Seonghwa thinks for a moment before shrugging.

“Just do whatever you want.” Seonghwa says before going back to his canvas and start to sketch some things. Hongjoong doesn’t understand what’s that supposed to mean, so, he basically just…did what he wants.

He seats with his legs crossed, head leaning on the palm of his hand. He wasn’t trying to be a model but he feels like with this pose, he won’t be as tired as just sitting straight and such. Seonghwa peeks the corner and smiles slightly.

Time passes with silence, Hongjoong was trying his best but he’s slowly drifting off to sleep. He tries to stay awake but eyes always manage to close. He shakes his head, exhaling and inhaling before going back to his previous position. Seonghwa notices the other slowly getting sleepy, he chuckles to himself.

“How about we start a conversation so that you won’t be that sleepy?”, Seonghwa suggests. Hongjoong doesn’t mind the idea, so he went along with it. He nods.

Seonghwa tells him to ask him any question he has as a starter. It didn’t take Hongjoong a long time to think of a question, since he always wanted to ask this to his favourite artist.

“I know this is like a very typical question….but….why art? Why did you choose this path? If you don’t mind me asking”, Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa smiles, “Don’t worry, I don’t mind it. Hmm, I choose it because…I’m not sure to be honest? I just trying it out because I was bored one day in class and scribble some shit on the notebook. You know, teenagers thing.”, Hongjoong laughs, understanding what he meant.

“There’s really no deep answer to this. I just started it because it seems like the only thing I could do that’s ever right or, people actually like? I used to be hated during high school since I had a goth fuck boy look back then, though that was just my lazy face.”, he laughs as he remembers back the past memories. Hongjoong nods along the story, listening carefully to the details.

“Another thing is that, there’s this one person who makes me believe, ‘maybe my art isn’t so bad?’. The way they supported me during my early days until now makes me happy. Thought I don’t really know them in real life, I am still happy to know that they still haven’t left me even though I’ve grown so big. Though recently, he has stop commenting, which kinda confuses me to be honest.” Seonghwa says with a tad of disappointment in his tone.

“But either way, I’m thankful to that person the most. I wish I could just meet them and express the many gratitude I feel towards them.”, Seonghwa smiles softly as he says the last word. His hand stop moving, remembering back the days when no one even cared about him, even in social media. But the person **RSparrow** , has always been there, the first one to ever notice him and gave him a confident boost. That person him made the person he is now. Having his groups of crackhead friends and good grades and such.

Hongjoong looks on the floor, feeling somewhat happy that his small short comments on his posts made such an impact towards Seonghwa. Though also feeling guilty. The reason he hasn’t been commenting on the man’s recent posts is because, he felt, afraid? Or more like, unnecessary anymore seeing how he has gain A LOT of supporters the past years. Assuming Seonghwa doesn’t need a nobody like him anymore.

“Aaaanyway, that got deep and boring,”, he laughs, “What about you then? Why did you suddenly change to this course?”, Seonghwa asks as he continues back to painting on the canvas. Hongjoong panics internally. Should he tell him the truth? Should he lie?

“I- uh well. It’s not as deep as yours though. I just suddenly got interested because I found this one artist who draws amazing things and suddenly I got inspired to try and do art. That’s it really.”, Hongjoong says, trying to make sure he didn’t make it obvious that he was talking about Seonghwa.

Seonghwa nods, surprise at his story, “Wow this person must be something huh?”, he says with slightly jealous in his tone. Hongjoong obviously doesn’t notice it since he was busy panicking. _“You have no idea”,_ he whispers to himself.

Considering it was his turn again, Hongjoong wonders if he should ask the next question or not. Would it be too much? Is it invading his private life if he asks? He bit his lip, wondering if he should ask or not. Seonghwa notices the long silent from the other. He could guess what Hongjoong wanted to asks but reluctant to say it. So, Seonghwa decides to do it for him.

“Wanna ask if I’ve ever been in a relationship?” he peeks beside the canvas to looks at Hongjoong who nods slightly, avoiding eye contact. Seonghwa laughs.

“Well, I have been in one in the past. But I wouldn’t really call it a relationship since she didn’t really give any commitment to me. She just dated me because I was good looking.” Seonghwa explains with a very annoyed voice when talking about the girl he used to date. Hongjoong listens, nodding at the story.

“Though, I have tried dating a guy before, he wasn’t bad but, he was kind of a douche-ish. You could say I’m bi then”, he says further with a chuckle, which shocked Hongjoong. Never has he expected Seonghwa to be Bi. He 100% sure he was straight considering how Good looking he is and how easily he could get girls with that face.

“Ah! Wanna know something?”, Seonghwa says as he looks at Hongjoong, who nods.

“That guy I talk about before? The one who supported me and such?”, He asks Hongjoong, making sure he knows which guy he was talking about. Though, how could he not know which guy he is talking about considering RSparrow is him. Hongjoong nods, in respond to the older’s question.

“To be honest, if I ever met them. Maybe I would even ask them to date me no matter what they looks like.” Hongjoong chokes on his spit as he heard the other’s comment. Seonghwa look over to Hongjoong making sure he was ok. Though seeing his face was red, he decides to take the water bottle from his backpack and walks towards the other.

“You ok? Here.” He passes his water bottle to Hongjoong, who accepts it with a thank you. He opens the cap, gulping some water down his throat. “What happen there? Did I say something surprising?” He laughs rubbing Hongjoong’s back slightly. Hongjoong shakes his head, saying it was nothing. He closes the water bottle, placing it on the floor next to his chair. Hongjoong wipes the excess water from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

“Maybe we should slow down with the questions?” Seonghwa suggests seeing how his face was still kind of red, which Seonghwa doesn’t know the reason behind it. Hongjoong didn’t expect that Seonghwa would say he would even date RSparrow, a.k.a HIM. Maybe he shouldn’t even consider telling Seonghwa he is that guy. Since, he isn’t as good looking as Seonghwa might have imagine RSparrow to be.

They stop the QnA session for a moment, filling the air with silence. Hongjoong wasn’t as sleepy as before anymore, but the tiredness has slowly gotten to him. He sighs softly, suddenly being comfortable with the silence in the room. Seonghwa notices the other who has his eyes close. He smiles, before standing up, putting his brush into the water container that has other dirty brushes in. He spins the canvas around towards Hongjoong before going behind the other.

Hongjoong wakes up from his short sleep that he didn’t even realize he had when Seonghwa pokes his cheek. He tilts his head up to Seonghwa who has a grin on his face.

“I’m done. Tell me what you think”, with that Hongjoong turns his head forward, his eyes immediately landing on the painting. It shows Hongjoong sitting on a rock with his legs crosses, hands gripping his pants, in the middle of a grass field, smiling, his red hair could catch anyone's attention. Though, he does realize that the post in the painting doesn't look like the one he just posed for Seonghwa.

“What was the point of me posing just now then?” Hongjoong raise an eyebrow at Seonghwa who shrugs. “I only wanted to see you smile. That’s why I told you to pose however you wanted.”, he laughs as Hongjoong groans, annoyed that his effort of staying still for so long was no use what so ever. Seonghwa walks in front of Hongjoong.

“So do you like it? I did a good job right?”, he smiles proudly as he looks to his painting and back to Hongjoong. Hongjoong giggles slightly at the other’s excitement. He nods with a smile oh-so heart whelming to whoever sees it, meaning Seonghwa. The older then take a step closer to Hongjoong, the other not being able to move much since he was still sitting on the chair. He bends downwards leaning closer to the red hair boy’s face.

“You know, your smile is really adorable.”, his comment made Hongjoong blushes slightly.

“Um, thanks…?” He awkwardly says, not knowing how to react to the close-ness of their face.

“Since my turn of asking was postponed, how about I ask you now?” He asks, waiting for the other to answer by which he did with an unsure nod. Seonghwa smiles, “Here’s my question for you,”, Hongjoong look down went he felt Seonghwa poke him in the chest.

“Where did you go? I haven’t seen you comment on my posts since I went _LIVE_ for the first time.”, he asks. Hongjoong’s eyes widen at the question. Did he figure it out? Hongjoong decides to play dumb and make it seems like he doesn’t know what the older meant.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking abo--”, Seonghwa shuts Hongjoong up but putting his index finger on his lips. “You’re seriously playing that card, right now?” Seonghwa sighs, removing his fingers before standing up correctly.

“I know you’re that person. Or more specifically RSparrow?“, Seonghwa says, crossing his arms on his chest. Hongjoong wants to deny again, but it seems to be useless at this point. Though he does want to know how Seonghwa figured it out.

“How did you…you know…”

“Umm…it wasn’t that easy. And I only found out just now. Or more specifically, Jongho told me.” Hongjoong swore under his breath. That younger friend of theirs really be doing this to him right now. Only Jongho knows about Hongjoong being Seonghwa’s loveable fan. Jongho just finds it funny and kind of annoying how Hongjoong likes Seonghwa and Seonghwa also likes Hongjoong. The only things blocking them is the freaking username and unravel faces and such. The boy just had enough and decided to tell Seonghwa, who didn’t believe it at first but after thinking back and fitting the pieces together, it made sense.

“The most obvious giveaway is you calling me Toothless, which by the way I did notice and just pretended not to.” Seonghwa chuckles, as Hongjoong’s eyes widen. He hides his face with his hands in embarrassment, which Seonghwa finds cute.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were **RSparrow**?”, Seonghwa asks curiously. Hongjoong still has his face hidden with his hands as he answers the older.

“Because I didn’t want you to be surprise that I’m not as good-looking as you might think RSparrow is?” His voice muffled by his hands. Seonghwa sighs yet again at Hongjoong’s insecurity about his face. He grabs the younger’s wrists, revealing his pinkish cheek.

“If you’re saying that you’re ugly, then what’s Wooyoung then?”, he asks. Hongjoong blinks for a moment before laughing.

“Did you just, lowkey called Wooyoung ugly?” Hongjoong asks, trying to calm his laughter down. Seonghwa laughs as well, shrugging afterwards. “You tell me. I didn’t say it did i?”, Hongjoong rolls his eyes at the other’s respond.

Seonghwa releases his wrists, before speaking his mind to the other. “But, I’m serious when I say you are the most prettiest person I’ve ever met.” _~~(imeanheain’twrongthoughHJILUVU)~~_

Hongjoong lowers his head, hiding his embarrassment from the compliment he received. Seonghwa smiles ruffling through the younger’s red hair. “Adorable too.”

“You’re giving me too much credit. Seriously Seonghwa.” Hongjoong raise his head slightly, punching the older’s stomach lightly. Seonghwa laughs, not taking back everything he said about the younger.

He puts a finger under Hongjoong’s chin, raising it to meet his eyes with Hongjoong’s. “Since I already kind of came out and told you I would date you. Would you?” He asks. Hongjoong lets out a long _hmmm_ , trying to think of an answer. Seonghwa was impatient but decides to just wait for the respond, not wanting to force it.

“Dating the artist that I admire for so long, and who apparently was my classmate this whole time? Sure.”, Hongjoong smiles happily. Seonghwa, in return, hugs the other with both an excitement and relief. Seonghwa then leans downwards as their faces were inches away, lips barely even touching one another.

“I caught you, you Red Sparrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT I WAS STRUGGLING ON HOW TO END THE ONESHOT HELP ME ASDFGHJKL


	2. BirdHua [SeongJoong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the different version of RSparrow~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is also a University Au! Artist Seonghwa and Photographer/Cafe Part-timer Hongjoong  
> and again, the other members being idiots pft
> 
> Also, since this is a different version of the last one, there will be some parts where it is the same, especially the intro, though i did change it a bit to fit this version better. :D
> 
> [Also this version is not 10k words HAHAHHAAHHA]

A quiet morning. Birds chirping. The morning breeze brushes his cheek softly as he closes his eyes. But it went all downhill when his room door busted open.

"SEONGGHWWAAAA WAKKEEE UP- oh you're awake?" Wooyoung shows a surprise expression seeing his roommate has woken up and on the balcony of his room. 

"You just ruined my morning Wooyoung," he sighs as he closes the balcony door, walking towards his desk.

"I mean, I was just making sure if you've woken up yet or nah." Wooyoung shrugs as he sips the drink in his hand. Seonghwa lifts an eyebrow at Wooyoung's comment. "You do realize I'm the only one who wakes up early in this household. You're awake right now is probably because of San huh", Seonghwa says, putting his things into his backpack. Wooyoung tries to speak but decided not to since what the older said was pretty true.

"Whateverrr hyung. Just get ready! We're going to grab breakfast at a near cafe. San has been begging me to go there with him." Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, "Then why don't you?"

Wooyoung scratches the back of his head as he sighs, "The aesthetic of the shop ain't really my forte?", he says the last word in question, as if not sure himself why he doesn't just go to the cafe with San. Seonghwa chuckles, "Maybe because you don't want to be just alone with him?", he says, putting his laptop inside before zipping his bag close. Wooyoung chokes on his drink, coughing harshly.

"W-Why WOUld you say that???" Wooyoung wipes his mouth with his sleeve, cheeks slightly red. Seonghwa shrugs, walking towards his bed. "Motherly instinct you could say?" He laughs as his own joke which Wooyoung groans, rolling his eyes. "Please, you're not my mom. Just hurry up and shower. The others are waiting already." He closes the door behind him, leaving Seonghwa to his business, a.k.a making his bed. He turns to his phone that was on the counter when he heard a _ding_ coming from it. He unlocks it, to see someone has commented on his recent post in SnapGram.  
  


 **_RSparrow :_ ** _'Amazing work as always!'_  
  


Seonghwa smiles happily, seeing the person he has been admiring for commented on his recent post. This person RSparrow, is another artist like him, though he posts content more to like photography than drawing. So you could say he’s a photography account. Ever since Seonghwa saw the first ever post from the person, he instantly fell in love. The story the person tells through the photo and the lack of description in the post. It amazes him.

“WOOYOUNG! GIVE SHIBER BACK! H-HEY!” Seonghwa heard San’s voice from the living room of their apartment. He laughs, hearing the two idiots’ playful personalities’ whenever they are together. He glances at the time and immediately dashes to the bathroom once realizing he was about to be late for the morning breakfast with his friends.

+#+

"I'M HUNGRYYYYyyyyYyYY" Mingi whines, resting his chin on the table. Seonghwa chuckles as he shakes his head, looking at the younger who's seating opposite of him.

"We just ordered. Calm down Mingi," he slips his phone out of his jeans, unlocking it, opening his social media, almost forgot to reply to the person’s comment. He thinks for a moment before typing a respond. Making sure to sound chill and not fan-boying when his favourite account complimented his art.

"Pick up for San and Park!", though before he could press send, the man from behind the counter shouted his and his friend's name. He places his phone backwards, hiding the screen from his cheeky friends. Him and San make their way to the counter, getting a smile from the worker as they arrive.

"Here's for you," he pushes slightly the tray with a piece of cake and 2 drink cups on top towards San. San thanks with his precious smile as he carefully carries the tray. The worker then turns towards Seonghwa and pushes his tray with 2 plates of food, a single coffee cup and a chocolate drink. Seonghwa carefully picks the tray, shaking a bit which worries the worker.

"You ok carrying all of that?" the man asks. Seonghwa laughs slightly and nods at the man. "I think I'll manage? Thanks for asking...", he peaks over to see the nametag of the worker, "Yeosang." The worker, named Yeosang smiles as he nods, telling Seonghwa to be careful.

Seonghwa makes his way slowly towards his table which is unfortunately pretty far from the counter. Curses Wooyoung for choosing that seat. San had already arrived, seeing how he is sitting next to Wooyoung, talking to the other with a happy expression. Only a few more steps and he's about to end his suffering. Though it didn't go as smoothly as he accidentally slips slightly on the wet floor he didn't notice, making him unbalance. He was about to fall forward when someone grabbed the tray also, placing it over his hands, making him balance again. Seonghwa sighs in relief, looking at the man in front of him, who is slightly shorter than him.

"Are you ok?" The man with red bright hair asks in worry, looking at Seonghwa in the eyes. He has his left eyebrow slit at the end which looks cool. The man has a very prince like aura about him. Maybe it was because of his hair and his clothing? The man wearing a button up with only 3 buttons off at the top. He must be one of the staff here since he's wearing an apron like the other person, Yeosang.

"Uh…Dude? Hello?" Seonghwa snaps out of his thoughts when the man waves his hand in front of him. Seonghwa turns slightly red, realizing what just happen. "AH- I'm sorry! I'm ok! Don't worry. Thanks for the help...um...", he tries to search for the name-tag but apparently he's not wearing it. The man notices and chuckles at a confuse Seonghwa.

"Hongjoong. My name. And if you're searching for my name-tag, I don't have it yet. Newbie here" he laughs at himself with a very attractive smile. Seonghwa blinks a few time, laughing as well but in a quite awkward way. He then notices that Hongjoong's hands were on his. This causes him to slightly freak out. Hongjoong notices and retracts his hands from the other, apologizing after.

"Sorry, I reacted without thinking." He scratches the back of his red hair slightly.

"Oh- no no. It's fine! Thanks for helping me", Seonghwa smiles at Hongjoong. The other decides to help out by taking a plate and the coffee cup off from the tray, holding it instead. Before Seonghwa could say anything, he already made his way towards his table, Seonghwa following from behind.

He finally arrives, placing the tray down, passing the food to his friends. Mingi raises his head and happily grabs the plate of food, while Yunho thanks Seonghwa before grabbing the drink from the older. Hongjoong places the plate and cup in front of Seongwa's seat. He then grabs the tray from the blonde’s hand.

"Hope you enjoy your meal", Hongjoong smiles before bowing slightly to Seonghwa and his friends, leaving afterwards. Seonghwa, takes his seat beside San, sighing slightly. He almost experienced a very embarrassing moment if it wasn't for Hongjoong. He should pay him back…maybe?

+#+

Chitter-chatter of students in the classroom rings through Seonghwa's ears. He would have appreciated a little piece of quiet as he was trying to draw on his sketchbook, size of a notebook. Seeing how it was impossible, he plugs both his ears with earphones, shutting the noise out. He sketches in his own world, not even noticing the lecturer already arrive. He pulls his earphones out of his ears when he sees someone tapping their finger in front of him. He raises his head to see a black hair male. He looks younger? Maybe he is?

The boy points in front of him, to which Seonghwa switch his attention to. He sees the lecturer has started to speak about some stuff. He nods at the boy before closing his sketchbook, the boy also turning back to face the front. 

Seonghwa leans his head on his hand as he was bored from listening to his lecturer saying stuff he doesn't really care about. He doesn't really know what the lecturer is saying, though there's one thing for sure he understood. A new student is arriving. 

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. Come in," the lecturer turns to the door, waiting for the person to enter. A few seconds later, a man wearing a blue denim-type button-up and suspenders over it enter the room. Seonghwa's head lifts up as soon as he sees the familiar red hair coming through.

"My name's Kim Hongjoong. Let's get along!", he says the last line with a very sunshine smile. To everyone, it probably looks like any other smile _(though some girls were squealing)_ , but not sure why, Seonghwa feels all warm inside when he sees it. His heart suddenly flutters without him knowing.

_Maybe I'm not feeling well..._

"He entered a bit late, so he needs some guidance regarding the previous chapter we have learn. Give him a helping hand aite?" The lecturer then gestures Hongjoong to find a seat around the back, since that’s where mostly empty seats are. Hongjoong grips his backpack handle that's over his shoulder before walking up the stairs. He nods with a smile, rejecting the girls who were telling to sit beside him. He does seem kind of worried since he doesn't know anyone there and look slightly flustered trying to seat next to anyone. Seonghwa, feeling bad, raises his hand slightly to get Hongjoong's attention, which he did. Hongjoong’s face lights up, waving back to Seonghwa as he walks towards the other, placing his bag on the long table, sitting next to the older.

"Hey. Didn't expect for us to be in the same class huh?", he asks which Seonghwa nods in responds. Never did he imagine he would be sitting side by side with the red hair prince looking man from the cafe this morning. Hongjoong leans closer to Seonghwa which made the other surprise as he leans backwards slightly.

“Since I kind of only know you, can you be my helper for this semester? Please?” Hongjoong clasps his hands together in front of him, begging Seonghwa. The other blinks a few times before nodding slowly, resulting in Hongjoong smiling happily with a thank you as he takes out his phone from his jeans, showing it to Seonghwa, who doesn’t understand what’s he supposed to do with it.

“I need your contact for us to stay connected, dummy.”, Hongjoong shakes his head, laughing at Seonghwa’s slight air-head personality. Seonghwa blushes, laughing awkwardly at himself before typing in his number, passing it back to the red hair. Before closing his phone, Hongjoong presses the call icon on the contact, causing Seonghwa’s phone to vibrate on the table.

“Now you have mine. Let’s get along Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong offers his hand out for a handshake which Seonghwa took with a smile. They both then turn their attention to the front as the lecturer cough, telling them to focus on the lesson he’s about to start.

+#+

Class went as normal and ended as the bell rang. The students pack their things, one by one leaving the classroom. Seonghwa sling his backpack over his shoulder, turning to Hongjoong who’s typing on his phone.

“You want to grab lunch together? Though I’m meeting with my friends, and if you don’t feel comfortable, it can just be the two of us.” Hongjoong lifts his head from his phone and towards Seonghwa. “Sure! I don’t mind meeting new people.”, he smiles before grabbing his bag from the top of the table, walking side by side with Seonghwa out of the classroom.

“SeonghwaaaAAAAA!! OVER HEREEEE!!” Seonghwa sighs, hearing the loud screeching voice calling his name as soon as his foot enter the cafeteria. Hongjoong chuckles, turning to Seonghwa, “I’m guessing that’s your friend?” Seonghwa nods, the two of them walking towards the table, seeing his friends already there. San notices Hongjoong and immediately his face lights up.

“Oh! I’ve never seen you around. Are you a new student?”, he smiles at Hongjoong who he did the same. “Guys, this is Hongjoong. Hongjoong these are my friends. Though sometimes I feel like a mom around them because of how childish they are.”, Seonghwa made a joke that only Hongjoong chuckled to, while Wooyoung had an annoyed look on his face.

“Yes yes shut up mom.” He continues to play on his phone, as San watches from the side. Seconds later, Yunho and Mingi arrived with amount of food on their trays, which surprises Seonghwa. They place the tray on the table, before sitting down beside each other.

“Wow, I know you love food Mingi, but this much?” Seonghwa asks with genuine concern. Mingi rolls his eyes, grabbing a plate of food, passing it to Wooyoung. Yunho laughs, “Though Mingi loves food, we actually brought food for you guys as well. Seeing how none of you are going to stand up sooner or later.” He jokes and place a bowl of food in front of Seonghwa and then to San. Seonghwa was surprise at his friend’s kindness. He dramatically wipes his fake tears, placing a hand on Yunho’s shoulder.

“I’m a proud mother. You’ve grown up my son.”, he says with a fake mother tone, causing Yunho to rolls his eyes and groans, while Hongjoong who witness the situation giggles quietly. “Seriously? Am I that bad?”, he raises an eyebrow at Seonghwa who laughs afterwards. Yunho then turns to Hongjoong as he notices the red hair’s presence.

“You must be the new student people are talking about. What’s up dude?” Yunho smiles, offering a fist bump to Hongjoong who replied back. It was as if they have been long term friends or something. Seonghwa doesn’t find it weird since Yunho is the friendly type anyway.

“People are talking about me already? That’s pretty fast”, he jokes. Seonghwa took a seat beside San as Hongjoong took a seat across from him, beside Yunho. Seeing how Yunho only brought food for his friends, he offered Hongjoong his food who decline kindly.

“Oh no it’s fine. I’m not that hungry.”, he scratches the top of his head. Seonghwa on the other hand doesn’t accept the reasoning and still offers his food, saying he can’t finish the food by himself anyway and they might as well share it.

“That’s true though. Seonghwa never finishes his food, though he always nags at us for not finishing ours.”, Wooyoung butts in mid-conversation with a teasing tone. Seonghwa throws a glare at the other who sticks his tongue out as he watches San who is now playing on Wooyoung’s phone. Seonghwa change his attention as he heard a soft chuckle from Hongjoong.

“If that’s the case, then…”, Hongjoong grab the spoon from Seonghwa’s hand, “…might as well help you finish this huh”, he smirks before stuffing the food into his mouth. Seonghwa’s cheek slightly change shade, though it was barely noticeable. He clears his throat, looking away as he takes sip from his drink. Hongjoong glancing at the other with a subtle smile. **_~~(bishiminlovewithconfidentgeihongjoongwtf)~~_** ~~~~

+#+

It was the weekend and Seonghwa spent his whole morning just staring at the canvas, not knowing what to do with it. “Shit.”, he waits for a few more minutes before finally giving up, standing and leaving his room. He was met with San in the kitchen, his back towards Seonghwa, assuming he is cooking something. Though, knowing San has little cooking knowledge, he decides to ask.

“What are you doing?” His voice startled the red black hair boy, making him turn around. Seonghwa raise an eyebrow as he walks closer to him. San sigh in relief, after seeing it was just the older. He lifts up the plate, showing it to Seonghwa with a happy smile. Seonghwa sees that he prepared breakfast. For who? The older already knows.

“For Wooyoung?” He asks with a smirk as the other look away with a nod, too shy to admit the truth. He doesn’t mind telling Seonghwa that he indeed likes Wooyoung since the older knows about it anyway while the others don’t. Though to be honest, everyone can already tell those two obviously like each other. Saying they’re just friends? Funny.

“Oh, but don’t worry Hwa.” San says before turning around again, putting back Wooyoung’s breakfast on the counter before lifting up another plate, walking towards Seonghwa with a smile.

“I made you one too.”, he shows the older a plate with a different dish that consist of Seonghwa’s favourite breakfast. Seonghwa was shock but immediately smile, ruffling the other’s hair, taking the plate from his hand. “Wooyoung is lucky to have you, and to be honest I’m jealous.” He laughs as San rolls his eyes playfully. Their attention was move to Wooyoung’s room as they heard the boy stepping out with a yawn, rubbing his eye.

“What’s with the noises? I need my 10 hours of sleep thank you.” He says annoyed. San and Seonghwa look at each other, laughing at their little conversation they had just now. Seonghwa move to sit at the couch as San walks back to the counter, grabbing the other plate before walking towards Wooyoung.

“I made you breakfast. Want to eat it?”, he smiles when the sleepy Wooyoung nods at his question. San grabs his hand, dragging him towards the dining table that’s between the kitchen and the couch where Seonghwa is enjoying his food. He seats the other down, before sitting beside him, placing the food in front of the other.

“Thanks Sannnnn” he yawns before taking a sip on the drink San has put earlier on the table. He tries to stab the food with his food but fails since he was still a little bit daze from waking up. San chuckles, grabbing the fork from Wooyoung’s hand, doing his job for him as he stabs the food and then offering it to Wooyoung who munch on it.

Seonghwa who was in the living room watches the two with the most uwu-est feeling in his heart. _Cuteee_ he whispers, before watching the TV in front of him as he eats.

Minutes later, he heard a _ding_ from his phone. He takes it out from his pants, unlocking it. A smile appears on his face as he sees that his favourite photographer has posted something new. He opens SnapGram and to his feed to see the post.

It was a picture of a café from the worker’s p.o.v, behind the counter, there is a person in the photo who he assumes is the worker there. Since the photo only showed the back part, no one could know the identity of the person except it was a male. Seonghwa scrolls, noticing there is a caption.

 _‘The beginning’,_ it reads.

Not knowing what it meant, Seonghwa just likes the photo and comment a complimented, though obviously not expecting the other to reply since he never replies to anyone’s comments anyway.

After finishing their meal, San and Wooyoung joined Seonghwa in the living room. San reading a novel while the other two are watching a random show on TV.

“I’m not getting anywhere just sitting around like this.” Seonghwa says before standing up from the single seated couch and towards his room.

“Where are you going?” Wooyoung raise his head slightly from San’s lap that he was using it as a pillow, while San lifts his head from the book and eyes following the older. Minutes later, Seonghwa walks out with a leather jacket on and a scarf around his neck. He walks towards the entrance, putting his shoes on.

“Going somewhere to get some inspiration. You guys want anything?” Seonghwa asks as he re-adjusted his feet in his shoe before turning around to look at the two.

“Hmmmmm dunno. I’ll text you if anything comes to mind.”, Wooyoung lays his head back on San’s lap, hugging the older’s plushie, Shiber, close to his chest. San smiles as he fiddles with the purple hair with his fingers.

“What about you San?” Seonghwa asks, getting the boy’s attention.

“Oh no, I’m fine. Thanks though hyung.”, he smiles before going back to reading his book. Seonghwa steps outside of the apartment, before locking the door afterwards.

+#+

Yeosang turns around towards the door as he heard the bell on top of it rang. He smiles immediately once seeing a familiar face.

“Hey Seonghwa. What would you like?”, the adorable looking boy asks. Seonghwa was confuse as to how the worker knows his name. Yeosang chuckles when seeing the confuse expression on the other.

“I’m a friend of Hongjoong, and he told me about you.”, Yeosang turns around to look for the red hair before seeing it. “He’s over there if you want to meet him.”, he points towards the end of the café where the man is wiping the table with earphone one. Seonghwa nods with a awkward smile.

_He talks about me?_

Seonghwa then tell Yeosang his order before walking towards Hongjoong. He walks slowly as the other’s back was towards him. He wonders if he should say ‘Hi’ or something, but the man’s working and he doesn’t want to disturb the other. As he was already close enough, he decides to just do it. _Fuck it, what could go wrong?_

Seonghwa harshly pat the red hair’s back, causing the other to startle. What could go wrong? Maybe Seonghwa should’ve re-considered that since without him even being able to react, his cloth was covered with a coffee stain.

“SHIT!” Hongjoong immediately grab napkins from another table as he tries to dry off some of the coffee. Such a wonderful day for Seonghwa to wear a white T-shirt. As Hongjoong was patting the napkin on the other’s shirt, he couldn’t help but slip a laugh out of his mouth.

“Why are you laughing?” Seonghwa asks in confusion. Hongjoong shakes his head, trying to held back his laughter. “It’s just that, you got backfired by your attempt to scare me. Karma got its way huh.”, Hongjoong laughs as Seonghwa rolls his eyes with a sigh. He’s not wrong.

After minutes of trying to clean the stain that’s obviously not going to disappear, Hongjoong decides to just let Seonghwa borrow one of his shirts. Seonghwa wanted to reject since it wasn’t a big of a deal and he is wearing a jacket after all.

“Nonsense. If we don’t get it clean immediately, it’s going to be there forever.” Hongjoong then proceed to grab Seonghwa’s hand, dragging him towards the staff room. Yeosang who was standing behind the counter doesn’t even bother to ask since this was normal to him.

Hongjoong lets go of Seonghwa’s hand as they entered the room. He rummages through his locker until he found a shirt the other could wear. He walks to Seonghwa, passing it to him. Seonghwa looks at it with his head tilting to the side slightly.

“What? It’s just a sweater. Why are you looking at it as if it’s something you’ve never wore before?”, Hongjoong raise an eyebrow. Seonghwa shakes his head, “That’s not it. I’m just wondering, this sweater seems big. Are you sure it’s yours?”, he asks grabbing the item from Hongjoong’s hand.

“Well I like big sweaters. Is that a problem?” Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa decides to not question anymore and just change. He removes the scarf and jacket, putting it on a chair before removing his shirt. Though he stops before he even started to lift the shirt up as he turns to Hongjoong.

“What? You want me to leave?”

“Well…yes?” Seonghwa says to Hongjoong. He scoffs before walking closer to Seonghwa.

“Just change. We’re both dudes anyway. It’s not like I’m going to attack you or something.” He pokes the other’s chest before going to his locker. Seonghwa blushes slightly, shaking his head before giving up and removing his shirt, placing it where his clothing is. He then proceeds to wear the other’s sweater, fixing his hair slightly after. Hongjoong grabs the dirty shirt, before closing his locker.

“It fits you to be honest.” Hongjoong says as he looks at Seonghwa. The other slightly blushes at the compliment, grabbing his jacket before putting it on. Hongjoong snatch the scarf before Seonghwa could take it. He naturally walks closer to the other, wrapping the scarf around his neck. Seonghwa feels like he could jump out of a window, once realizing how red his face is right now. Hongjoong glances up, stopping his movement once the two accidentally shared eye contact.

Not realizing it, the back door open, revealing Hongjoong’s tall blonde co-worker. They both turns to the man as he stops and stare at the two, with suspicion in his eyes. Hongjoong sighs, rolling his eyes at the man.

“No. It’s not what it looks like. Now shut up and go away Jae.” Hongjoong says annoyingly at the other, who says nothing but holding his hands up in surrender.

“I didn’t say shit man.”, he teasingly says. Seonghwa was confuse at what the other was assuming but decides to just let it be. Seconds later, the door open, revealing a man with a bowl-cut ish hair. He looks around before stopping at Jae.

“There you are. Dude, you’re like 30 minutes late. Care to explain?”, the man crosses his arms across his chest. Jae scoffs as he opens his locker, putting his things in.

“Maybe you should ask Brian that, Sungjin.” He closes his locker, after taking the apron out of it. He starts to walk out but stop halfway in front of Sungjin.

“Do you know where Dowoon is though? I forgot to ask back my game from him.”, he asks the other who scoffs in return.

“Maybe you should ask Wonpil that, Jae.”, he says back, mocking Jae’s tone from before. The other rolls his eyes before stepping out of the room. Sungjin then turns his attention to Seonghwa.

“And you, you look better in that than Hongjoong.” Sungjin chuckles before closing the door to the staff room. Hongjoong gasps in disbelief that his boss just lowkey roasted him. Seonghwa held in his laugh at the scene in front of him.

+#+

Seeing it was almost 6pm, Seonghwa collects his items and puts it into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. He takes his empty drink and threw it in the trash bin before walking towards the door, seeing Yeosang behind the cash register.

“Thanks for the drink Yeosang. It was good as always”, Seonghwa says, getting Yeosang’s attention who smiles in return.

“No problem! Oh- wait! I almost forgot.” Yeosang says as he remembers something. Seonghwa was confuse but waits as the younger walk around the counter and hands him a drink. Seonghwa tilts his head, puzzle by the offer.

“Give this to Wooyoung. He messaged me earlier to give this to you. And don’t worry, I paid for it.”, he smiles. Seonghwa was even more confuse now. Yeosang knows Wooyoung?

“And yes, if you are yet again confused, me and Wooyoung are childhood friends.” He says not really impress by his own statement. Seonghwa laughs and nods, taking the drink.

“Oh- Seonghwa!”, Seonghwa was about to leave he felt someone pulling his arm. He turns to see it was Hongjoong.

“Me and Yeosang was planning to go to the beach tomorrow. You wanna come with? And your friends too of course.” Seonghwa thought about it for a moment and decides to nod. His friends would obviously love to go out to anywhere, rather than sitting in their dorms doing nothing. Hongjoong smiles immediately once seeing the other’s responds.

“I’ll message you the details later then.” Seonghwa nods before stepping out of the café.

“You’re so whip.”

“Shut up.”

+#+

Seonghwa steps up the stairs and through the hallway before arriving in front of his shared apartment with Wooyoung and San. Yes, he shares an apartment with WooSan, but it doesn’t bother him. Though them being all close and such, obviously hiding their feelings for another is a fun scene for the older to see. Seeing how dumb the two are.

He unlocks the door, opening it then closing it after entering the apartment. He opens his shoes before stepping into the living room.

“I’m home…”, Seonghwa says as he walks to the dining table, placing the drink on top. “Sup hyung.” Wooyoung answers, watching the TV still. He raises an eyebrow at the situation in front of him.

“Weren’t you the one laying on his lap?” He says, unwrapping his scarf from his neck. Before he left, Wooyoung was the one laying on the other’s lap, hugging the plushie as the other was reading a book. However, the situation has changed to San, laying his head on Wooyoung’s lap, hugging his plushie, Shiber, breathing softly as he is sleeping, while Wooyoung is watching the show from this morning.

“He was reading the novel, but then it got to a climax point where one of the character died. So he got upset and didn’t want to continue it anymore. I told him to watch TV with me, which he did, but he fell asleep soon after.”, he says, eyes still glue to the TV. Seonghwa scoffs before shaking his head, walking to his room, removing his jacket and hanging it and his scarf into the closet. He then walks to the dining table, grabbing the drink before giving it too Wooyoung, who finally took his eyes of the TV and towards the drink.

“It’s for San, right? Should I put this in the fridge?” He asks the younger who blushes lightly as he nod slowly. “Thanks”, he says to the older who chuckles, ruffling his purple hair before keeping the drink in the fridge.

“I’m going to start and make dinner. How about you take him to bed before we wake him up again later.” Seongwha says, opening the cabinet in the kitchen to look ingredients. Wooyoung nods in respond which the older didn’t see since his back is towards the other. Wooyoung lightly shakes San to wake him up, though he only got a whine in respond. Feeling like there is no other way, he told San that he’ll carry him on his back. The other just nod sleepily as a respond.

Wooyoung crouches down in front of San who sleepily wraps his arms around the other’s neck. He stands up slowly, getting his balance before carrying the other to his bedroom. Seonghwa glances at the two with a smile. Sometimes, the really feels like a mother, watching his child with his crush, being all uwu together. Though sometimes, it makes Seonghwa feel kind of lonely to be honest, but he doesn’t really mind it...kinda.

+#+

The next day arrive, the 8 friends have finally arrived at the beach. Yes 8 friends. The black hair boy in Seonghwa’s class was also there. At first he was weirded out by why this person is joining them. But earlier that morning, Wooyoung informed the other’s that his friend from English Class, Jongho, will be joining too. Seeing how the two are friends, the rest didn’t really mind.

Also Yeosang seems to recognize the other too? Seeing how when they saw each other during (what Seonghwa assume is) their first encounter, Yeosang smiles, nodding at the other as Jongho did the same. They don’t really talk to each other, but Seonghwa _and the others_ , could sense something.

“LETS HAVE A RACE TO THE BEACH! WHOEVER LOSES IS SHIT!” Mingi shouted as he ran towards the ocean. Wooyoung hearing the comment ran after the other as well, along with Yunho and San, followed by Yeosang and Jongho who just walk towards them. The 99 liners really being loud wherever they go. _~~(except for Yeosang uwu)~~_

“Welp, we’re here. What do you want to do?” Hongjoong says, looking at Seonghwa who’s beside him. He scratches the back of his head, thinking what to do. He usually just spends his time drawing and such. But, since it’s a nice day, should he really be spending his time doing that? He opens his mouth to speak but was cut off when the two heard a scream from the kids.

“YUNHO MINGI! LET ME DOWN AHHHHH I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”, Wooyoung screeches when the two tallest of the group carried him by the hand and leg, about to toss him into the water. San watches from the side, laughing at his _best friend_ ’s misery.

“How about we join them? To make sure no one dies today?” Seonghwa says with a worried face. Hongjoong nods with a chuckle, following Seonghwa to the others.

+#+

“What do you usually do in your free time, Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asks the red hair who’s sitting beside him on the beach towel that they have laid on the sand. The red hair's legs crosses while the other is hugging his own legs.

The red hair lets a long hummed before turning to Seonghwa. “I usually just enjoy taking photo really. Not that exciting.” Though to Seonghwa, it is most definitely **not** a boring hobby. How would he think so? Considering the person he admires the most does photography.

“You kidding? That’s so cool!” Seonghwa says with a smile and amaze look to the other who chuckles softly. “It’s not that cool comparing to your hobby. I think being an artist is even cooler.” Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa who scratches the back of his head shyly, a slight embarrass expression when the other complimented him.

“Wait. How do you know I draw?” Seonghwa turns to the other as he had a realization that he has never told him his hobby or what he usually does. Hongjoong stayed silent for a moment before shrugging, pointing to San who’s playing beach volleyball with Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung. Though it seems like it wasn’t really a fight, considering it was WooSan versus YunGi.

Short versus Tall.

Yeosang and Jongho being the commentator and score keeper on the side.

“San told me the other day. I’m impress by the way.” Hongjoong smiles at Seonghwa who nods. San is pretty close to Hongjoong these days, so it didn’t seem weird for his friends to tell him that.

“But, in all honesty, I don’t think I’m that good. I’m not even sure why I’m taking this Art course.” He chuckles to himself, Hongjoong joining along.

Minutes passes as silence fell between them. It wasn’t that awkward of a silence, but more of a comfortable one. Though Hongjoong decides to ask another question that has been lingering in his mind.

“Well, since you paint and stuff, doesn’t paint get under your nails though? Isn’t it a pain to clean it afterwards.” He looks at the other, tilting his head slightly. Seonghwa thinks back the past memories he has when he was painting. Did the paint get under his nails a lot? It really depends what kind of art he’s doing and if he’s careful enough, which he never is.

“It depends really. But in all honesty, it is kind of a pain. I painted yesterday, and I think I did pretty well of not getting any under my nails.” He raises his fingers towards himself to check his nails. Hongjoong leans over, his arm bumping Seonghwa’s.

“Wow, no kidding. It sure is paint-free.” Hongjoong says, seeing how there is barely paint stains on his fingers. He then raises his, “Though if it was me, I think my whole hand would be covered by paint.”, he laughs as he shows Seonghwa his nails and how nicely it’s cut. Seonghwa chuckles as he looks at the other’s nails, though…something else caught his eyes.

His pinky is coloured red. Like RSparrow.

Maybe it’s just a coincidence that Hongjoong has the same red coloured nail like his favourite photographer.

Here’s another thing about RSparrow, their signature thing, or the only thing they shows their followers of themselves, the red nail. Sometimes there are posts of the scenery with their hand covering a quarter of the photo, showing their red nail-polished pinky. Some followers did ask what it was for and they posted a photo a few days before that it was for a caused and to spread awareness of the disease that it represented. That just adds another element to why Seonghwa like RSparrow. Heck maybe even love.

“Your nail…”, Seonghwa spoke, catching Hongjoong’s attention,”…it’s red…”, he says, not realizing he even asks that. Hongjoong raise an eyebrow before looking at his pinky.

“Ah, this? I even forgot about this since I wore it so often.”, he laughs before continuing, “I did it for this one campaign about spreading awareness. But after a while of wearing it, I kind of like it. Don’t you think it suits me?”, Hongjoong playfully pose like a model with his pinky resting on his pouted lips. Seonghwa blinks for a moment before bursting out laughing. Hongjoong rolls his eyes with a smile, punching the other on the arm playfully. “Rude.”

“S-sorry- sorry-“, he says in between laughs, holding his stomach since it was hurting from the giggles. Their fun ended fast when they heard someone coughing in front of them, getting their attention.

“I think we need to rest now.” Yunho says with a slight worry in his voice. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, well mostly Seonghwa, gasps when he saw Mingi, who has one of his arms around Yunho, limping slightly.

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEN- you know what. I’m not even going to ask.” Seonghwa sighs as he face-palm himself, being too use to the situation. Hongjoong laughs softly before looking at the slightly sand covered boys.

“How about we grab something to eat at the resort?” The others cheer happily, though Seonghwa was still in disbelief of Mingi hurting himself. The rest starts to head first as Hongjoong stands up, offering his hand to Seonghwa who looks at him with confusion. The red hair shakes his head with a smile at the air-head that is Seonghwa.

“Don’t you want to get up? Or you want me to carry you?” He says, resulting in Seonghwa blushing. He grabs the other’s hand, pulling him to stand up. “Like you can, shorty.” Seonghwa scoffs a laugh before running towards the resort. Hongjoong gasps at the insult as he chases after the blonde boy.

In the middle of making their way back, Wooyoung suddenly jumps onto San’s back, resulting in a piggyback ride that San has no problem with as he dashes towards the resort. Yunho walking slowly as he needs to stay with Mingi’s speed since he injured his leg slightly. Though Yunho offered to carry him, Mingi refuses saying he’s not a little kid anymore and that it’ll be embarrassing. Yunho sighs, deciding not to push the younger. Nonetheless, midway into the walking, the blue haired boy got tired of walking like a turtle, so, he forces Mingi on his back as he carries the other to the resort. Yeosang and Jongho are just normally walking, while chatting about some stuff.

+#+

After filling their stomachs, the boys head back to their rooms that has been decided a long time ago by each of them when they were in the car, on the way to the beach. Wooyoung is obviously roommate with San. Mingi is staying with Yunho since they only feel comfortable sleeping in the same room with one another. I mean, why would they not? They are together anyways. Yeosang is with Jongho, and Seonghwa is with the red hair. The final four wasn’t really anyone’s idea except for Jongho. He suggested that he’ll share a room with Yeosang, who didn’t mind it, and told the two olders to stay together. They, of course didn’t mind it, but not knowing why, somewhere in the back of Seonghwa’s mind, he was slightly panicking.

“Eyy, watchu doing?” Hongjoong leans on the sliding door’s frame, seeing Seonghwa who is sitting on the chair on the resort’s balcony. Seonghwa lifts his head from his sketchbook as he heard Hongjoong’s question.

“Oh. Just...you know…being an artist”, he lifts his mechanical pencil in hand to show to Hongjoong who nods. He decides to join the other on the balcony, leaning on the rail that stops them from falling from the 2 floor resort. He closes his eyes as he breathes in the slightly cold air around them. He opens his eyes as he is met with the view of the sun slowly going down across the horizon. _~~(Cue horizon by ateez)~~_

“Oh shit, I should capture this while I can.” Hongjoong says, catching Seonghwa’s attention. He walks inside their room before coming back with a camera in hand. Seonghwa’s eyes widen at the camera, not expecting it to be…well…a camera since he has never saw one in front of him. That’s probably because none of his friends takes pictures with a camera and just their phone’s camera which is totally different.

Hongjoong opens the lens cap, before bringing the camera up to his eye, looking through the little hole before pressing the button, resulting in a **_kachak_** sound. He looks at the monitor before pressing some buttons on the back of the camera, probably adjusting the setting before taking another photo of the sunset.

Seonghwa watches the other the whole time. Curiosity floating in his mind as he watches the red hair taking photos of the scenery. He thinks for a moment before finally connecting pieces of puzzle in his mind.

“Hey Hongjoong, I have a question.” He speaks, getting the other’s attention, though eyes still glue on taking photos of the scenery.

“I’m all ears.”, he responds. He looks at the small monitor, deleting some shots he took earlier that didn’t meet his expectation. Seonghwa leans his head on the palm of his hand, resting his arm on the table as he stares at the red hair prince. “Are you perhaps RSparrow?”

Hongjoong’s motion stops immediately as he heard the other’s question. He raises an eyebrow as he turns to Seonghwa with his lip pressed against each other.

“Am I busted already?” Hongjoong awkwardly laughs. Seonghwa was speechless to say the least as he raises his head with eyes widen. “What gave it away? Was it this?”, he lifts his pinky that was coloured red towards Seonghwa. “Or was it because I was being too obvious…”, he asks Seonghw, questioning himself.

“That, and also I asked San if he ever told you my hobby, which HE DIDN’T BY THE WAY.”, he says to Hongjoong who smiles as he shrugs at the boy’s statement. “Whoops.”

“So- you are him?!”, Seonghwa look at the man with sparkling eyes, happy that the person he has been admiring is in front of him. HECK! In his circle of friends too! Even classmates!

“You’re acting as if you’ve met an idol or something.”, Hongjoong chuckles letting his camera down to dangle around his neck, as he pushes his red hair back slightly, making it fall back to his forehead. _Gosh never did I expect him to be this good-looking._

“Well you are! Well…to me at least.” Seonghwa clears his throat after saying the last line, looking elsewhere. His comment, of course, peaks Hongjoong’s interest as he smirks.

“Oh?” Hongjoong walks closer to Seonghwa, leaning over the table, getting to close to comfort, their eyes on each other’s. Seonghwa panics as sweat starts to form on his forehead.

“Y-yeah…I have always admired your photos. It’s very astounding and captures my heart always. Sometimes I’m jealous at how you get ideas so easily unlike me. My brain is always consisting of art-block and such. In the end, my art isn’t all that good.”, he looks away from the red hair, who has a slight frown on his face. Seonghwa was startled when Hongjoong suddenly grab his face and turns it towards him, faces so close to one another.

“Listen here Hwa. I don’t appreciate you talking shit about yourself when your art also gives me the same feeling you get when looking at my photos. Don’t say shit like, ‘your art is ugly’ and what not. Easy said, you like mine photos while I like your drawings. That’s the end of the topic, got it?”, he says with a serious voice that send shivers to Seonghwa’s spine. He blinks a few time before nodding at the other’s question. Satisfied with the answer, Hongjoong smiles as he ruffles the others hair before backing up. Seonghwa couldn’t help but felt attack at the other’s action, resulting his cheek to slightly turn red.

“By the way, don’t misunderstand”, Hongjoong says, getting Seonghwa’s attention back to reality. The red hair, lifts his camera, taking the photo of the ocean from the balcony again.

“I **like** you because of you. Not because I found out you were BirdHua a.k.a my favourite artist”, he glances at Seonghwa with a subtle smirk before taking another photo of the scenery. Seonghwa looks away from the other, now face obviously red. “Yeah yeah whatever…” he says, pretending to act like he didn’t care though inside he felt happy. _Did he just confess to me? Or was it just a friendly way of ‘I like you?’_

The silence fell between them as Seonghwa returns back his focus on the drawing in front of him and Hongjoong taking photos of things that can be seen from the balcony. The red hair turns his head to the blonde, smiling when seeing the other being so focus. It’s pretty attractive to be honest. Heck, Park Seonghwa is an attractive man. 

He walks towards the older, taking a seat across from him. Seonghwa notices as he lifts his head slightly to look at the other who just cheekily smiles in return. Seonghwa, being confuse, just looks back down on his drawing. Hongjoong bit his lower lip slightly before speaking up.

“Hey Hwa…want to see the photos I took?” The blond changes his attention to the man in front of him. “Um, sure. If you don’t mind.” Hongjoong smiles before lifting the camera across the table, showing the other the photos from the tiny monitor.

The two of them meeting halfway on the table. Seonghwa’s eyes widen, as always, being impress by his favourite photographer’s skills. Hongjoong explains the details of each photo with a lot of enthusiasm. Seonghwa was focusing at the photos at first, but at one point, hearing the other telling the tales of each photos causes his eyes to look at Hongjoong instead, smiling as the other spoke.

Moments later, as he was telling his stories about the photos, he notices Seonghwa’s stare at him. They share eye contact for a few minutes before Hongjoong smirk nudging the other’s elbow with his, snapping Seonghwa out of his admiration of the red hair.

“I know you like me and all, but I didn’t know you like me that much.” He laughs as Seonghwa pushes the other back to his seat. “Shut up. I don’t… _like_ you…”, he says the last sentence quietly, though Hongjoong could hear it. But wanting to tease the other, he decides to ask again. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?”, he cheekily smiles. Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he sighs, going to back to his sketchbook. Hongjoong chuckles seeing as the other’s cheek were red. He sighs softly before grabbing his camera from the table.

“You know…my whole life, I’ve capture many beautiful sceneries, but…there is one thing I still haven’t be able to catch though.” Hongjoong says, clicking the button on the camera to look through the photos with a pout. Seonghwa glances at the older in front of him, before lowering his eyes back to his drawing.

“What would that be?”, he asks without lifting his eyes off the paper. He heard the camera’s **_kachak_** , indicating Hongjoong took a photo of something. Seonghwa lifts his head towards the other, curious what he took a picture of. He was surprise to see the lens of the camera pointing at him. Hongjoong lowers the camera, looking at Seonghwa with a very attractive prince-like smile.

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGDSGKSJ BISH THE ENDING I-


	3. Complicated Case [YunGi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masked criminal strikes again, as he stole the priceless royal diamond from the Plezid Museum. (yep)  
> Dumb-asses detectives tries to solve them. Though the chief of the team doesn't seem to care that much. Why? welllll.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by Ateez in cop outfits during their fansign pffffft I felt attac-
> 
> Detective/Criminal Au! oho
> 
> [ This is pretty short btw (030) ]

_Breaking News! It seems the royal diamond from the Plezid Museum has been stolen 4 days ago._ _The police says the criminal is still unknown and left no finger prints nor traces behind. The public believes that this is the work of the legendary Masked Treasure! Could he be back after weeks of being silent? The criminal that keeps slipping away from the police! Will the cops ever catch hi-'_

The TV switch off as Wooyoung press the power button on the remote.

"Ugh. They make it seems as if we suck at our job." He groans.

"Technically they're not wrong. Look at yourself." The man sitting opposite of him says with a scoff laugh. Wooyoung glares at the San before throwing an eraser at him which he dodges. Their attention changed to Hongjoong who claps his hands together.

"Ok ok, how about we get back to work, and actually try and catch him?" He points to the evidence board which everyone agrees on. Yunho walks in from the front door of the office, walking towards his teammates.

"Guys, we got new evidence from forensics." He waves the file in his hand, signaling them to huddle up for the meeting they're about to have about the diamond case.

Minutes later, the discussion ends with Yunho dividing them into a pair of two, to investigate certain things that's related to the case, or is what is assumed to them. Hongjoong with Jongho, Seonghwa with Yeosang and Wooyoung with San though they always fight but Yunho doesn't really care. After they left the room, Yunho walks to his desk and sits on his chair, throwing the file on his table. He sighs as he messages his temple, knowing all too well how to find the _Masked Treasure_ and who the person is. He stands up and walks towards the coffee maker, pouring some into his mug. Yunho turns around when someone knock on the office door. A man with a cap on with a package in-hand walks in before placing the small item on the table in the middle of the room.

"Can you sign here please good sir?" the delivery man asks with a weird accent. Yunho who rolls his eyes and sighs, punching the man's arm.

"Seriously? This is your disguise?" Yunho raise an eyebrow as the other laughs and removes the cap, revealing his red hair.

"Too obvious?" Mingi places the cap on Yunho's head before walking towards the other's desk, proceeding to seat on his chair. Yunho takes a sip of his coffee, checking the receiver's name before placing it on Jongho's desk.

"Isn't that Hongjoong's though? Why not put in on his desk?" He spins around in Yunho's chair. 

"Just to mess with Jongho cause that boy has been waiting for his mail for so long. And he kind of pisses me of sometimes." Yunho walks to his desk, standing beside Mingi. The younger stops spinning and rolls the chair closer to Yunho so that he can wrap his arms along the older's waist, looking at him with a proud grin. "That's my Yunho"

Yunho rolls his eyes at the younger comment, but slightly blushes hearing him say _' **my Yunho'**_. He places the coffee on his desk before removing Mingi's arms around him. He looks through the files on his desk before closing it and putting it on the drawers and some on the corner of the desk. Mingi leans his head on his hand that's on the table, watching his lover work.

"Is my Yunho stressed out?" He says with a smile which Yunho hates to be honest whenever the younger starts to tease him.

"I won't be if you stop stealing shit again." He pinches the younger's cheek painfully causing the other tosquint in pain "Owowowowowow-", he taps on the older's hand, telling him to stop which he did seconds later with a satisfied smile. Mingi rubs his cheek to sooth the pain, pouting slightly.

"So will you stop stealing again? You promised me you will." Yonho says without looking at the other as he continues to stack the papers on the table. Mingi hums a long **_hmmm_** , thinking what to answer. Yonho rolls his eyes, smacking the man's head with a case file in hand, making Mingi laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Mingi grabs the older's wrist and pulls him closer.

"But I only steal things because I want to give you a gift." Yunho raise an eyebrow at the younger's comment. "You think getting me things illegally will make me happy? Are you that dumb?" He pokes Mingi's forehead slightly. The younger shrugs, "Maybe?"

"You do realize I'm a cop, right?" Yunho pulls his hand out of Mingi's grip, putting the final files inside the drawer, sitting on top his desk after. Mingi pulls the chair so that he's between Yunho's legs, putting his arms on the older's thighs, looking up at the older.

"So? You're gonna arrest me, bby?" He says with a smug smirk on his face, leaning on his hand. Yunho rolls his eyes sighing. He puts a finger under Mingi's chin, lifting it upwards slightly, making the younger look into his eyes. "Oh don't try and test me, _babe_ ", he says with a serious and threatening voice which sends shivers down Mingi's spine. 

"Offt. You're _hot_ like this." Mingi purrs, wrapping his arms around the older's waist, pulling their body closer and their faces inches away. Yunho smirks, and place his index finger on Mingi's lip, stopping their lips from touching each other. "You wish", he whispers before backing away, making their faces further away from one another. 

"Meanie." Mingi pouts as the other laughs and ruffle his red hair. Taking the cap from his head and puts it back on Mingi's before kissing his nose slightly. The younger smiles softly at the gesture though he still wanted a real kiss. 

"You should go before they come back. If they see you here, we're in big trouble." Yunho says as he held on Mingi's arms that's still wrapped on his waist, trying to removing them, though him doing that caused the younger to tighten it. 

"Mingi, come on. We'll see each other again later tonight." He cups the younger's face, rubbing his cheek slightly. Mingi leans to the warm touch, closing his eyes. "But you're rarely home and always work overtime." Mingi whined. Yunho laughs softly, cupping the younger's face with both his hands now.

"Maybe if you don't steal anything anymore, it will lessen my job and I'll come home more often hm? Sounds good?" He asks, though Mingi just chuckles and fiddling with Yunho's black sweater behind him.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." He answers, though it wasn't the answer Yunho wanted. "You don't need to steal anything else since you've already stolen my heart~." Yunho says with a _loving_ tone, though trying to held in his laughter. Mingi looks at Yunho before bursting into laughter.

"That's so cheesy, I should arrest you for that Mr.Detective", he says, trying to held in his laughter.

"You're a criminal, I should arrest you for that." Yunho chuckles, making Mingi groans as he roll his eyes. "Touche. Can I make out with you now?", he tilts his head in an adorable way.

"I don't know, can you?" Yunho says smirking, making Mingi annoyed with the teasing. He stands up and pulls him by the waist, crashing their bodies together as Yunho places his hands on Mingi's neck. He leans closer, lessen the distance between their lips before finally having contact. They softly kiss each other, Mingi biting the other's bottom lip as they part away. Yunho breathes lightly caressing the other's cheek with his thumb.

Before they could make contact again, the door opens, revealing Jongho with a can of Coke in hand. They turn to him, with no reaction whatsoever while Jongho blinks a few time before dropping the can to the floor, running out the door screaming that the masked criminal is in his office. Yunho laughs slightly, while Mingi rolls his eyes.

"You better run, Mingi." Yunho says casually with a slight smile, facing Mingi with their arms still on each other.

"Yep." Mingi leaves a peck on Yunho's lips before dashing out of the office window, blowing a kiss to Yunho with a wink as he jumps out the window, and falls from the level two window with no problem. He is a professional thief after all. Yunho shakes his head as he sits on his chair, taking a sip from his coffee with a case file in hand.

"HE'S HERE!" Yunho heard Jongho outside the door, guessing he has brought their other teammates. He opens the door, and to his surprise, there was no one besides their chief Detective who's reading the case file and sipping coffee. A normal view for them.

"W-what?! Where is he?!!" Jongho walks into the room and looks around. Under the desk, behind the curtain, everywhere, to make sure he wasn't hiding. The others walk in the room, not seeing what the younger is saying. "You playing with us Ho?" San raise an eyebrow, making Jongho shakes his head, walking towards the older.

"Nononon I swear! He was here with Yunho hyung!" Jongho points at Yunho. The rest turns their head to their chief who looks at them with a shrug. Wooyoung wraps his arms around the younger, ruffling his hair.

"The stress be getting to you. How about we take a break? San, you want to come along?" He turns his head to face San who nods and follows them out the door. Hongjoong and Yeosang walks to the evidence board, discussing and pinning evidence that they gather after going around the crime scene. Though Seonghwa walks up to Yunho, getting the younger's attention as he looks up from the case file.

"How long you gonna let your lover go unpunished?" He asks with a raise eyebrow which Yunho acts as if he doesn't know what he's saying. He opens his mouth to respond but stop when Seonghwa raise a finger up to him.

"Before you decline any acknowledgement about being with him, I arrived earlier than Jongho and saw you and...Mingi was it? I heard you say his name, being all over each other. Tbh, it's kinda cute but yeah" Seonghwa chuckles at the last line, making Yunho blush slightly, coughing since he accidentally choke on his coffee. Seonghwa leans over the table, getting closer to Yunho.

"No worries I won't rat you out." He whispers with a smirk causing Yunho to turn even redder.

"S-SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Yunho mouths the word to Seonghwa who laughs, walking towards Hongjoong and Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #pray4Jongho


	4. UnMask [WooSan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masquerade ball. Masks. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when seeing a photo of Wooyoung with a masquerade mask. BOI IS SO FINE ASDFGHJKL  
> Also, I keep changing the plot...i need help :,)

Jazz music being played by the live orchestra on the stage where people could see them. The ballroom being filled with people that may know or may not know each other. It's a masquerade party of some kind, so it's difficult for people to recognize who is who. Being dragged to one of these fancy party by his parents is the worst thing he has experience. Though Wooyoung doesn't hate his parents, in fact, he loves them dearly. So he doesn't mind going along whatever his parents say...however...going to these fancy parties kinda crosses the line for the pinkish purple hair boy. Oh another thing, his parents dislike him coloring his hair too. Well, it's not like they can force him to change it back immediately anyway. 

"Are you dead yet?" Wooyoung turns his head to the person who suddenly stands beside him. Even with the mask on, he can tell who it is immediately, since he knew that Wooyoung hates these type of events.

"If only I am.", he says, leaning his head back to the door frame, watching the _rich_ people around him. The blonde man beside him laughs softly, nudging the other's arm with his own, getting his attention back. "Lighten up. I know you despise these events since you were small. I thought you would grow out of it after turning 21?", he says, sipping on the drink in hand. Wooyoung stays silent, refuse to answer the other's question. Seeing as the other not wanting to answer him, the blonde hair boy shrugs, just decides to keep Wooyoung company without having a conversation.

"You know what Yeosang. I'm done.", Wooyoung turns around, leaving the ballroom immediately which surprises Yeosang. He was deciding if he should follow his friend or not, though his decision didn't matter as he heard his parents calling him out, making him panic and speed walks towards them.

Compare to boring music being played in a cold, bright room, surrounded by unknown people, Wooyoung finds the quiet, slightly cold outside air that's only being light up by the moonlight, surrounded by the night sky is more comfortable. He walks around the big mansion, trying to find his way that leads outside. He needs the fresh air after being suffocated by the fortune rich air around him. He goes further into the hallway, sighing happily when seeing a large door that leads to the veranda. He walks towards it but stops before opening it, hiding immediately behind the wall once he saw another person already outside. He clicks his tongue once realizing his spot has been taken. 

He could just go out and share the spot with that black hair person, but Wooyoung is really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Especially anyone who look like a rich bastard, which the man gives that impression of. Wooyoung peeks through the gap between the door to see the man again. It seems Wooyoung was save since he didn't notice him. He was curious about why the man is outside. Maybe he's like Wooyoung, feeling tired of being surrounded by the rich and fortune who cares about nothing rather than themselves. Or, he could be the opposite of Wooyoung. Meaning he's just like those rich asses. 

Shaking his head as he sighs, he starts to walk away and try to find another place to enjoy the outside. Though even just a few steps, he stops when hearing someone...whistling? It sounds very beautiful, though there was no words, but he couldn't help but felt attracted towards it.

Wooyoung looks back into the gap, seeing the man sighing softly, looking at the sky after whistling the final note. He then look downwards when a kitten walks towards him. The man pats the small animal slightly, putting it on his lap. Not knowing why, he felt curious about the person.

Not realizing, Wooyoung leans forward, accidentally pushes the door which made it creak. The man didn't turn his head completed, and only half way, revealing white strands on his hair. He then immediately grabs his mask beside him, putting it on, tying the golden rope behind his head. Wooyoung panics, hiding himself behind the door as he covers his mouth with both his hands, swearing at himself internally.

"I know you're there. Care to say hi at least?", the man voice rings through Wooyoung's ears, causing him to get startled. Wooyoung swore yet again under his breath, thinking what he should do. Realizing that the man most definitely won't recognize him since he's wearing a mask that's covering his upper face, he decides to step outside. He exhales, before placing his hand on the door. Though before he could open it, he stops when he heard another person's voice from the outside. He peeks at the gap yet again to see a faded blue haired boy running towards the person.

"San!", the said man turns his head when hearing his name being called. The man huffs, getting his breathing back. "Where did you go? We were looking for you." The blue hair man, with a white mask that has red pattern at the side, puts his hands on his hips as he raises an eyebrow at the other. Wooyoung hears San laughing softly, "A little fresh air can't hurt anyone Yunho."

His friend rolls his eyes, proceeding to tell San to come back inside as a man named Hongjoong demands it. San sighs, groaning slightly before nodding, standing up as he brushes his pants slightly, cleaning some fine dust or dirt on it. Yunho headed first, telling San he better come inside or he'll be in trouble. San takes a step but stops when he felt something nuzzling at his leg. He looks down with a smile, picking the small animal up in his arms, placing it on his shoulder. Wooyoung's heart flutter slightly seeing the mystery's kind gesture towards the kitten.

His immediately holds his breathing when he realize San turning around towards the door where Wooyoung is hiding. Wooyoung's breath hitched, seeing the beautiful figure in front of him. The man wearing a white prince like outfit with a black strap across his body that has medals and such. The black hair with a few part being white at the front that goes well with the background of the night sky, and with the black with red design mask to complete the look. Saying he was pretty is underrated.

He notices the man then turning back around, securing the animal on his shoulder to make sure it doesn't fall as he walks towards the direction Yunho went. Wooyoung releases his breathing he didn't know he was holding. He hits his back towards the door, closing his eyes as he sighs, relief that the man didn't see him.

"Wooyoung" The said man jumps at the sudden hand on his shoulder, opening his eyes as he backs up into the wall even more. He sighs in relief but also anger when seeing it was Yeosang. "What's up with you?", his blonde friend raises an eyebrow at his startled behavior. Wooyoung shakes his head, "No, it's nothing.", he says reassuring his friend, who suspects something was up, but decides to ask about it later.

"Well, anyway, your parents are searching for you. They're about to leave so they want you to at least be there when they say their goodbye to their friends.", Yeosang informs the other who nods, proceeding to walk back to the ballroom with a slouch. Yeosang giggles, throwing his hand around the other's shoulder, telling him to cheer up.

Again being bored to death, Wooyoung follows behind his parents as they meet up with their friends, one by one, saying good bye and such. Wooyoung of course, still shows a smile and greeting the people when their parents introduces him to them...and their daughters. Sigh. Wooyoung just hopes these parents won't do the thing he thinks they are going to do. As he was bored-ly waiting for his parents to be done so that he can go home, he catches a glimpse of the familiar black white hair across the ballroom. His eyes follows the man, not leaving it until his mother taps his shoulder, startling the purple hair boy.

"Let's go home now. Your dad went first to get the car. You must be tired huh?", the mom giggles when Wooyoung nods tiredly at the mother's question. She grabs the son's arms, walking together towards the exit. Though Wooyoung took a quick glance at the mystery boy before leaving the room, but he was nowhere to be found. 

~~~

"Dude! Did you do the assignment that Miss Yeon left for us??", The red hair boy says as he takes a seat beside Wooyoung, who's sitting beside Seongwha and Yeosang. Wooyoung tiredly hummed back an answer, his head laying on his arms as he was trying to take a nap. Mingi shakes his body, telling him if he can look at it as reference because he was at lost at how to complete the assignment. Wooyoung grab his bag from behind him, opening it before taking his file, passing it to Mingi, before laying his head back down.

"Yay! Thank you dude! I'll treat you later.", Mingi smiles happily as he opens the file and his notebook, writing things down. Seonghwa lowers his head slightly closer to Wooyoung, "Hey, if you're that tired, how about skipping this class and go take a rest in the infirmary? I'll tell the professor that you're not feeling well." Seongwha pats his shoulder, Wooyoung nodding after hearing the older's suggestion. He yawns, grabbing his bag before dragging his sleepy-self out of the classroom. His friends laugh when Wooyoung bumps onto the door frame, apologizing to it, thinking it was a person.

"You think he'll make it there?" Mingi asks, Seonghwa shrugging with unsure smile. "Hope so."

Unfortunately for the older, Wooyoung didn't make it to the infirmary. Well, he could've, but once he saw the day outside was nice and the air felt refreshing, he decides to take a nap on the university's rooftop garden that people barely goes to, except the gardening club of course. He opens the door, inhaling the air before stepping inside, closing it afterward. There was one person up there on the garden. It was one of the members of the gardening club.

"Oh, you're taking a nap today as well Wooyoung?" the man Wooyoung recognize, turns around when he notices the other entering.

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm interrupting as always Taeyang.", he walks over to the older while swaying slightly. He looks like a drunk person to be honest. Taeyang chuckles, shaking his head, "It's fine. Plus, it seems like you need a shut eye. You're about to fall over.", he ruffles the purple hair, showing Wooyoung the spot he always sleep is as clean as always. He appreciates his senior's, Taeyang, passion for gardening and flowers. Every time he comes to the rooftop, the ray of beautiful colors always amazes Wooyoung. The first time they met, Taeyang was shock to see someone sleeping on the fake grass his university has place on the middle of the roof, especially since it was class hour. Though he doesn't really mind it and in the end the two became friends.

Wooyoung place his bag on the fake grass before falling down, laying his head on his bag. Though it was not the most comfortable, he has to make do. His eyes stare at the blue sky before slowly closing it, letting his tiredness takeover, falling asleep. It was peaceful, and silent.

However, he opens his eyes slowly when he was woken up by a familiar tone, or sound to be precise. It was the familiar whistle. Wooyoung sits up, looking around to search for the source. His eyes widen when at the metal bar, someone was leaning over it, whistling as he looks upwards at the sky.

_Is it...that guy?_

Wooyoung's heart starts to beat fast. He clenches his chest, wondering why it's thumping so fast. He shakes his head, thinking maybe his tiredness is getting to him. His head turns when he heard the University's bell rings, indicating that current class has ended, and he has to change class next. He rubs his temple, feeling slight;y dizzy but shakes it off, before standing up, grabbing his bag from the ground. He glances at the metal, seeing that San was no longer there. He takes a step, walking towards the door, though he stops suddenly. Feeling his head suddenly thumping in pain. He held his head with his hand, shaking his head to stop the pain. 

Once getting his bearing back, or what he assume he has, he starts to walks again. Nonetheless, before he could open the door, the headache hit harder, making his vision blurry as he walks backwards, about to stumble backwards. Though he felt someone caught him, clenching on to him, asking if he's ok. Wooyoung's eyes are barely open as he tilts his head towards the other, trying to see the man but, his vision did him no good. He heard Taeyang's voice, calling out to him. He catch a glimpse of the white strands before passing out in the unknown man's arms. 

~~~

"...-ung.."

"...-oyoung..."

"Wooyoung!" The said man heard someone calling his name. He slowly opens his eyes, meeting Seonghwa's who sighs in relief. Wooyoung turns his head to the other side, seeing his best friend Yeosang, looking at him worryingly. Wooyoung sits up, getting a help from the two friends. He looks around, realizing he was in the infirmary.

"W..why am I here..?", he blinks a few time, clearing his vision of his surrounding. Seonghwa sighs, before speaking softly to the younger. "San said you passed out suddenly when you were at the rooftop. The doctor said you were just exhausted and haven't had a good rest." He rubs Wooyoung's back with a sad smile, "I know you want to make your parents proud. But studying until you're dead tired like this?"

Wooyoung looks at his lap, gripping the bed sheets that's covering his body from the waist down. He refuses to answer the older's question and also refuse to accept his statement that he knows is a hundred percent true. Seonghwa wants to complain again, but Yeosang stops him, shaking his head at the older.

"Take a rest, we'll inform the lecturer about you not coming to her class." Wooyoung nods his head, eyes still glue to his lap. Seonghwa smiles before ruffling the purple hair, stepping out the door. Yeosang stands up as well, though before leaving he grabs the plastic bag from the table. "Wooyoung", the said man lifts his head, catching the item that was thrown by Yeosang. He looks inside the plastic bag, which contain a bread and a juice box. He looks at Yeosang with a puzzle face. He knows Yeosang didn't buy it since he's the type that won't buy anything for Wooyoung unless he begs for it. 

"San left that for you. Oh and also, _San_ is the dude that brought you here. Thank him later.", Yeosang waves before leaving Wooyoung alone in the infirmary. He looks at the items in his hands, cheek turning shade slightly. Realizing he fainted in front of a stranger. He buries his face with his hand, feeling embarrassed. Yeosang is right, he should thank San. Though there is a problem, how will he find him? The two don't even know each other. However, seeing how he was at the rooftop before, it means he goes to this University right? 

He snaps out of his thought when he heard the door slides open, a red hair poking in a few seconds later. Mingi smiles when seeing Wooyoung has already woken up. He closes the door before speed walking towards the other with a smile, hugging him afterwards. "Wooyoung! Glad to see you're ok." The purple hair boy was stun a bit before patting the other's back with a smile, telling him he's doing fine and just overworked. Mingi takes a stool, before sitting next to the bed.

"Sorry I was a bit late. I told Seonghwa and Yeosang to go on without me since I had to meet up with a friend first, since I promise to hang with him after class." Mingi pouts, feeling guilty not being there with their other two friends. Wooyoung laughs, reassuring Mingi that it's fine and since he promised the other first, he did the right decision.

Later on, Mingi stayed with Wooyoung before their next class starts, complaining about that friend of his as Wooyoung listens, nibbling on the bread left by San. Mingi was complaining at how clingy his friend is. Though he doesn't really mind it, since his friend is cute when they do that towards him. Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at the red hair's comment regarding his friend.

"You sure? I think you actually like it when he's being all clingy around you?" Wooyoung teasingly said, making Mingi blush. "N-no! I don't... _like it...",_ he says, looking downwards. Wooyoung chuckles at the older's embarrass expression, "Sureee~ I believe a 100%", he says sarcastically.

"I'm not lying! Y-yunho is just a friend.", he blushes, looking away. Wooyoung laughs, nudging the taller's arm while wiggling his eyebrows at him. Mingi groans, standing up before walking towards the sink to wash up his red face. Wooyoung softly laugh, before realizing the name that Mingi said.

"Wait, what was his name again?" Wooyoung asks, as Mingi turns around, wiping his face with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Who? Yunho?", he asks. Wooyoung's eyes widen as he recognizes the name. He was there that night with San. Yunho was the guy with the blue hair. Though, could it be a different Yunho?

Mingi raises an eyebrow, walking towards the younger with curiosity in mind. "Have you met him or something?", he seats back on the stool beside the bed. Wooyoung scratches his head, "Kinda...? Not really _meet_ but more like...I saw him once." His comment caught Mingi's attention as the other decides to sit on the bed, beside Wooyoung.

"What really?! When??", Mingi asks, his voice loud, which hurts Wooyoung's ears to be honest. He closes his ears, telling the older to calm down. He then tells Mingi about the night at the masquerade party and how he saw the mystery man, San, and seeing Yunho afterwards. Mingi nods along as he listen to the story, smiling when hearing how his friend was attracted to someone.

"Hey~ want me to help you find that San person? Maybe even met him correctly this time?", Mingi wiggles his eyebrows at Wooyoung, he felt weirded out, pushing the other off the bed. Mingi chuckles before turning back to the younger, "Ok ok but I'm being serious. I can ask Yunho about San." the red hair smiles. Wooyoung hesitated since he didn't want to trouble his friend over something stupid like a crush. Though before he could answer, Mingi takes his phone out, typing something on it before hearing a _ding,_ indicating someone has responded to him. Mingi smiles before lifting his head to look at Wooyoung who has a confuse expression.

"I got you an appointment with Yunho during lunch. Before that, you better rest now." Mingi waves to Wooyoung before leaving the infirmary, the other still confuse at what happened. Wooyoung looks down at his now almost finish bread in hand, before sighing, munching the last bits off. He throws the plastic into a near trash bin before laying back on the bed, resting a bit before meeting Mingi's friend, Yunho.

~~~

Time pass by as it was lunch time, Wooyoung met up with Mingi in front of the infirmary before walking their way to meet Yunho. They decided to meet at the cafeteria since Mingi was hungry anyway and might as well kill two birds with one stone. They walk inside the cafeteria, scanning the area to look for a blue haired boy, which didn't take long. Mingi's face lighten up when he sees the boy, who's waving slightly to get their attention. They walk towards him, Mingi taking a seat beside Yunho while Wooyoung sits across the two.

"So...introduction first, I guess." Mingi says as he looks at his two friends. "Yunho hyung, this is Wooyoung. And Wooyoung, this is Yunho hyung.", he introduces the two who nod at each other. Wooyoung felt slightly awkward since his question is kinda embarrassing. Yunho turns to Mingi, pushing his tray towards the other.

"For you since I know you're hungry" Yunho says with a smile. Mingi did a little cheer before hugging his friend, starting to munch on the food in front of him. Yunho then turns to Wooyoung, startling the other slightly. "So...what is it that you wanted to ask me?", he asks, taking a sip from his drink. This is it. Does he asks? Does he not? Would it be weird if he asks about his friend San? Wouldn't he sound like a creep asking about San, since they don't even know about each other? God what do Wooyoung do now.

"Do you have a friend named San?" Wooyoung's eyes darted at Mingi as the red hair asks the question instead of him. Yunho turns to Mingi, nodding in respond to the question. "Yeah, I do. What about him? Did he do something to you?", Yunho looks at Wooyoung with curiosity. Though Wooyoung can sense a slight threat in that gaze, which slightly scares him to be honest. He shakes his head immediately, as he sweats internally.

"Nah Yun. He just wants to thank San for helping him." Mingi says, while munching on some fruit that's including in the meal set. Yunho raise an eyebrow, before realizing what the other meant. He points his finger towards Wooyoung, scaring the other slightly.

"Ahh, you're that kid that fainted right?" Wooyoung felt light crawling under the table, hiding his shame self from the other. _Even he knows, shit._ Yunho, looks at the other with concern, "Are you ok now though? San was really worried by the way.", he says, catching Wooyoung off-guard slightly.

"He- what?" he asks again, making sure he didn't imagine the words that came out of the older. Yunho chuckles, somehow can notice the other's intention of calling him out to meet up. He smirks, exchanging look with Mingi who nods with cheek puffed out cause he still be munching on the last bits of food. ~~_(thisboyneedtostopeating)_~~

~~~~"If you're looking for San, he just left after you guys came here. Don't know where he went though cause that boy goes anywhere he wants without informing us." Yunho says, taking a sip from his water yet again. Wooyoung felt disappointed when hearing the other's sentence. He was hoping to see San here, but guessing luck isn't with him today either. Yunho notices the sudden change of expression on the younger as he chuckles softly.

"You guys looking for San?", the trio turn their head to a voice walking their way. Wooyoung doesn't recognize the man, but he looks like a senior with his slit eyebrow and white hair cut. Though, there is one person he recognize beside the man.

"Seongwha?"

"Oh, hey Wooyoung." Seonghwa smiles at Wooyoung before taking a seat beside him. "Actually, he's looking for San. You know where he went hyung?", Yunho asks the older, nudging his head towards Wooyoung. The white hair man nods, pointing upwards at the ceiling, resulting in everyone looking at it, not understanding what he meant.

"Not in the ceiling dumbass. He's at the rooftop. Go there and you'll find him.", he says rolling his eyes, shaking his head slightly. The rest nods their head as they say ' _ohh'_ in-sync. Wooyoung leans closer to Seonghwa, getting the older's attention.

"Is he a senior?", Wooyoung asks. "Hongjoong? Same batch as me and we have this one class together." Wooyoung's eyes widen at the name. _Wait Hongjoong as in Hongjoong that Yunho mentioned at San that night? DOES ALL MY FRIENDS KNOW HIS FRIENDS???_

"I-You- He-", Wooyoung tries to say something but cuts off every single sentence he wants to say. Seonghwa look at him with a puzzle look, wondering what's wrong with the younger. Wooyoung feeling like he has been betrayed, though in reality he hasn't since his friends know nothing about his crushing problem, stands up suddenly, turning to Hongjoong.

"He's at the rooftop right?", he gave a determination look which kind of gives a weird vibe to Hongjoong but he nods as the younger's question. Wooyoung nods before leaving his seat, walking out of the cafeteria, the rests' eyes following him. "I guess I better let San know a purple hair boy is looking for him.", Yunho says as he takes his phone out, texting to San.

"Ah-he forgot his bag...", Mingi says went he notices the other's colorful bag on the table. Seonghwa sighs, shaking his head before grabbing it. "I'll bring it to him later."

~~~

Wooyoung peeks in, checking if anyone was around. He steps in, closing the door when seeing his flower boy senior. He walks towards the other who has all his attention in watering the flowers. He taps the older's back, getting his attention as he turns around, smiling when seeing it was his favorite junior.

"Hey Wooyoung, looking for someone?" The purple hair boy smiles awkwardly, rubbing his nape slightly. Taeyang chuckles before patting the younger's shoulder, pointing towards a person who's sitting on the middle of the fake grass. Wooyoung could feel his heart suddenly fluttering, realizing now he's finally going to meet the other. Why is he feeling this way?? San is a literally stranger who he saw during a party once, and who helped him when he fainted. The man helped him but he has never saw the man's face. He only remember getting a glimpse before he fainted, but it wasn't clear since his mind was fuzzy.

"I'll come back later. Gotta meet Hwi for a moment.", Taeyang says before nudging the younger's arm with his, with a smirk before leaving the rooftop. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, exhaling and inhaling before walking to the black hair boy. He walks slowly, stopping when there are enough distance between the two. "Um, are you perhaps...San?", he speaks softly, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Wooyoung's felt like his heart stop when the other turns around. His eyes met with the black shade eyes of the other who blinks a few times, before a smile appear on his face. _My gosh, that smile._

"You're Wooyoung right? Sit beside me.", San says, patting on the grass beside him. Wooyoung snaps out of his admiration of the boy, before slowly walking towards San, sitting beside him with some distance between them. San leans closer to Wooyoung, startling the other. "How have you been? Are you okay now? Have you gotten enough rest?" he asks all the question to the other with genuine concern. Wooyoung was overwhelmed by the amount of question being thrown by the older, as he held his hands up in front of him, telling the other to slow down.

"Wow, calm down. I'm doing fine" San sighs in relief, nodding with a smile. "Sorry...I was worried when you suddenly fainted in front of me. " he frowns, pouting slightly. Wooyoung couldn't help but let a soft chuckle when he sees the other pout adorably. Wooyoung blush, hearing the other's concern over him. Never did he expect the other to worry about him. "I-um-"

He gets cut off when he heard a small soft cat sound. He looks around, before seeing a kitten beside him. His eyes widen. He recognizes the animal immediately as it was the one San found at the veranda. "Oh Darong! There you are", San's eyes lights up he sees his kitten sitting beside Wooyoung's lap. The kitten softly meowed, pawing at Wooyoung as it look upwards at the human boy. Wooyoung smiles, lifting the animal to place it on his lap, caressing its fur lightly. 

"You...kept it", he says without realizing it. San tilts his head with a puzzled face. "What do you mean?"

Wooyoung later notices he kind of exposed himself for staring at San at that night. He fakes a cough, looking away from San. "I-uh...nothing...", he avoids eye contact with the older, who smiles, already knowing what the other meant. "Yeah, I kept the kitten with me ever since that night.", he says casually, petting the kitten's head that's still laying on Wooyoung's lap. Wooyoung's eyes widen as he turns back to face the other, wanting to say something but words never came out. His face slowly turning red.

"By the way, you weren't being that stealthy that night. I can clearly see your purple hair from the door." San lifts his eyes, making eye contact with the other who's cheeks have turn red for sure. He scratch the back of his head, feeling embarrassed for being caught, "Sorry...", he says quietly. San chuckles as the other's expression. The kitten stands up from Wooyoung's lap, meowing as it claws lightly at the purple hair's hoodie. San covers his mouth, hiding his smile as he watches Wooyoung being confuse at what the kitten is doing. _Cute._

"I guess you heard me whistling huh? What did you think of the tune?", the older's voice caught Wooyoung's attention as he lifts his head to look at him rather than the animal. Wooyoung thinks for a moment. He grabs the kitten with both hand, raising it to his face as he lets out a long **hmm** , trying to think what to say. San raise an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for the other's opinion. Wooyoung then turns his head to the other.

"Could use some work", Wooyoung says nonchalantly, making San pout with look of sadness. Wooyoung laughs, placing the kitten on San's head. "I'm joking. It was amazing to be honest. Though there was no lyrics, just hearing the melody is nice.", he smiles at the other, who now blushes at the compliment. Though his blush didn't stay long since the kitten sudden grab the black-white hair, hurting San slightly. 

"Hey hey! Darong what are you doinggg-", he tries to grab Darong, but since he was on his head, he couldn't really see where he was grabbing. Though it can't be a good spot since the kitten suddenly bit San's finger, startling the boy slightly. Wooyoung softly laugh, seeing San pout as he checks his finger if the bite did any damage to his finger. "Let me help."

Wooyoung leans forward, trying to grab the animal that kind of refuses to leave the apparently comfortable fluffy hair. He leans a bit more, raising his body slightly to grab the kitten. San stays still, letting the younger do his work. Though Wooyoung starts to panic when Darong stepped a little too far to the side of the head, causing it to fall. San didn't know what happen since it was all over his head. Nonetheless, he was shock for sure when Wooyoung suddenly fell on him, resulting them both to fall on the fake grass.

"Ouch-"

"OH- I'm sorry! I-" Wooyoung panics as he quickly pushes him self up with one hand while the other manage to catch Darong before it fell. Though he stops when he realize the position the two where in. San in the other hand didn't notice after he opens his eyes, rubbing his head slightly before raising his body slightly with his elbow. Their eyes on each other as they stare at each other's gaze. Blinking a few times in silence. It was as if time stopped for the both of them as only breezes of wind and the sound of the University bell ringing, indicating the start of evening class. Though none of them heard it.

"Well, didn't expect _this_ to happen from the first meeting", they both finally snap out of their intense eye contact, turning their head towards the voice. Yunho was crossing his arm with a smirk, while Mingi was behind the other, peeking behind him, closing his eyes slightly with his hands as he didn't want to see what was happening. San and Wooyoung turn back to look at each other, before Wooyoung panic-ly sits up, coughing to hide his embarrassment. Same goes for San who clears his throat, fixing his hair slightly, looking somewhere else.

"Don't let us disturb you though. We just came here to check how things were going and also making sure y'all ain't planning to skip class, right Mingi?", Yunho turns his head to the man who's still hiding behind him, nodding at the older's statement. 

"Sorry to interrupt...", Mingi says, over Yunho's shoulder, to Wooyoung and San, who are still embarrass by what happen. "Y-you guys didn't interrupt anything! Wooyoung was just helping getting Darong off my head." San says, turning to Yunho, who raise an eyebrow. Wooyoung nods at San's words, "Y-yeah! I accidentally fell on him because I was trying to catch it because it was about to fall", he says. Though the two tallest didn't believe still as they see Darong sitting far away from the two, licking it's fur as if nothing has happen. "Sureeee" Yunho says sarcastically. Mingi moves from behind the older, standing beside him as he giggles at the man's sarcasm.

"Pleaaase don't tell Seonghwa or anyone else." Wooyoung begs, looking at Mingi as he clasps his hand together. Mingi laughs, nodding his head, reassuring Wooyoung that their _secret_ is safe with them. Wooyoung sighs in relief, though not San, because he knows that Yunho can't be trusted completely. _Which is true._

"We should go first Mingi. Let's leave these two alone." Yunho nudges the other's arm with his elbow, smirking as he walks towards the door. Mingi chuckles, following the other from behind. "Don't be late for class guys!", Mingi says before closing the door, leaving the two men alone again. Though...not completely alone since Darong is still there.

There was silence for a moment, before the two looks at each other, laughing and giggling after. Not knowing why, but they just find the situation kind of funny. San calms down before standing up, brushing off some dirt he assume was there before walking towards Wooyoung. "Let's get going then.", he offers his hand out to the younger, who accepts it with a smile. 

San then had an idea as he takes his phone out from his pocket, "Give me your contact so that we can keep in touch still.", handing it to Wooyoung. The other looks at it, nodding before taking it, typing his number, giving it back afterwards. San lowers his eyes, grabbing the phone from the other.

"Well then...let's get to know each other more?" San lifts his eyes towards the younger, making sure he didn't scare the other away. Wooyoung notices the man's worried expression as he giggles softly, nodding afterwards.

"I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, how to end qwq 
> 
> Also, yes, I added SF9's Taeyang cause I needed a flower boy and he is the most flower boy i know uwu


	5. BirdHua is LIVE [SeongJoong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter from RSparrow/BirdHua~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, BirdHua in both versions are SnapGram famous and doesn't show their face. I just didn't say it in the BirdHua version ehek.  
> So you could take this version as, Seonghwa from RSparrow + Hongjoong from BirdHua pfft.
> 
> This is VERY short because it's just a extra scene, months after in their 'relationship' ohohoho enjoy the shortness

_***ding*** _

**_BirdHua is LIVE!_ **

The screen pops up, showing Seonghwa who was holding the camera with one hand, adjusting the positions slightly before speaking through the screen.

“Hey guys! Wow, this is the first time I’m showing my face. I guess this is a face reveal huh.” Seonghwa chuckles as he realizes how his followers are seeing his face for the first time. He reads through the comment and sees a lot of people calling him attractive and such, which causes him to blush oh-so-slightly.

“I don’t know how to react at all those compliments, but thank you I guess?”, he laughs, scratching the back of his head. His eyes scans the comments, smiling as he was reading them, though it immediately stops when the familiar username pops up.

_**RSparrow** : “Loooking Goooodddd baaeeee~~”_

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, the screen showing him looking at someone behind the camera with a glare.

“Really?”

“What?” Another voice was heard, laughing behind the camera. Seonghwa sighs, shaking his head as he turns his eyes back to the comments, not wanting to say anything else to the person.

“Whattt?? HEY! Don’t ignore mee!”, the other voice says behind the camera, grabbing Seonghwa’s hand, shaking it slightly, causing the camera to shake also. The older not reacting and continues to try and read the comments, ignoring the other person.

“ _’Who is that behind the camera’_. You guys want to see who’s behind the camera?” Seonghwa look at the camera, raising an eyebrow at the audience. Then he looks at the person behind him with a poker face.

Seconds later, the screen changed to the back camera, showing a red hair figure sitting across from him. Hongjoong was hiding his face behind a menu, so the followers could only see his red hair. Though it didn’t last long as Seonghwa snatch the menu out of Hongjoong’s hands, surprising the other.

“Why are you revealing my face. I’m still unknown to the world you know.” Hongjoong pouts at Seonghwa who laughs.

“Well too bad. Now it became a double face reveal huh.”, Seonghwa continues to laugh as Hongjoong rolls his eyes with a smile. Seonghwa moves the camera closer to Hongjoong’s face, causing the screen to slowly get closer and closer until the audience can only see his nose.

“What are you doing. Is this how my face reveal is going to be?” Hongjoong says, not impress. Seonghwa just continues to laugh before retreating his phone back. He switches it back to the front camera.

“Hold on. Let me put the phone down so you guys can see the both of us.”, Seonghwa says as he puts the camera on the table, leaning it on a tissue box that was sturdy enough. The screen shows the two man sitting across with one another. They both lower their heads slightly, to make sure their faces where in shot.

“They’re asking who you are and why is it a double face reveal. Care to explain Hongjoong?” Seonghwa smirks at the other who does not appreciate the look on the older’s face. "Oh now we're doing name reveals too, _Seonghwa_?", he raise an eyebrow at the other who shrugs with a smile. Either way, Hongjoong still introduces himself. He lifts his red nail-coloured pinky to the screen before speaking.

“It’s a me, RSparrow. Waddup.” He smiles at the camera. The comments flooding in with Hongjoong’s fangirls and fanboys.

“Wow, you're really popular.” Seonghwa teasingly raise an eyebrow at the other who rolls his eyes slightly, pinching Seonghwa's cheek lightly after. “Shut up you’re popular too.” The red hair smiles slightly at the blonde who lightly blush. The two turns to the comments, seeing how they are saying the two look cute together. “Yes we are cute together. Now shut up.” Seonghwa chuckles, covering his mouth slightly to hide his smile as Hongjoong was giving the camera a death stare.

The _LIVE_ wasn’t that long, since the reason why Seonghwa started it was to tell his followers that he’s going on a HIATUS for a while as he was trying his best to study for his finals before graduating. Hongjoong was just there unintentionally. Seeing how it was time for him to end the LIVE, he waves at the screen.

“Bye guys~ Thanks for support alwa-”

“DON’T FORGOT TO FOLLOW ME AND HWA HERE AITE!” Hongjoong cuts Seonghwa as he says loudly to the camera with a grin. Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he groans, pushing the red hair away from the screen, resulting the other to laugh.

“Ok, time for us to go. Peace”, Seonghwa waves one last time, with Hongjoong following along.

The screen shows Seonghwa reaching out to press the end button as Hongjoong was leaning in towards the older’s face. Though the followers never knew what the end was as the black screen appears, showing the LIVE has ended.

**_BirdHua was LIVE!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFFT.
> 
> that's all i'm saying


	6. Scared-y Nerd [JongSang]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of the dark is what this nerd has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain. wont. SUPPORT ME.ASDFDHGJLSD  
> Anyway enjoy~!!  
> I recently found this ship SO adorable :,))))
> 
> 7k+ words weeeeee
> 
> Ps :if you see Yoesang instead of Yeosang...forgive me because i kept mistyping it xD

“WHAT a DAY!”, a voice rings into Yeosang’s ears, catching his attention from the outside. He was just minding his own business, waiting for the bus to stop at his area so that he can go home, slowly being bored to death in the bus as he watches the outside passing by as the bus drove.

His eyes search for the owner of the loud voice, though he didn’t need to search far since there was only about 5 people in the bus excluding the driver. The boy was sitting a few seats away from Yeosang at the front row, beside a purple hair boy.

“Did you get another scolding from Prof Park again? Or did the seniors annoyed you till boredom again?”, the purple hair boy spoke, looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow. The boy leans his head onto the window, sighing as he shakes his head as a respond to his friend’s question.

“Nahh, those are just everyday things.” He says with a scoff. They proceed to talk about the boy’s, apparently, horrible day. Yeosang didn’t really listen into it since it wasn’t really his business to hear it anyway. And also, he has better things to do than eavesdrop on a conversation, like watching the same neighborhood he had seen these past months since he always rides the same bus, on the same time, towards the same direction. Unlike the boy who was complaining, every day is just a typical day for the Blondie.

“And then we got this project that’s due the end of this month. Thank god I’m grouped with the hyungs. Though, there is one kid I _don’t_ know. Yoesing or Yosan was his name?” the boy continues to complain to his friend who raise an eyebrow at his attempt of the name. Yeosang turns his attention back to the boy when he heard his name, well at least a part of it, being said.

“You mean Kang Yeosang?”, the purple hair boy says as the other nods.

“Yeah that dude! You know him, Wooyoung hyung?” the boy had a realization when his friend, Wooyoung, says the name.

“Well unlike you, I actually try and remember people’s name Jongho.” He pokes Jongho’s forehead, pushing it back slightly. Jongho rolls his eyes, not really caring about the older’s comment regarding his ability to remember names of people he only finds important or interesting.

“Well, whatever his name is, I hope he gets along with the rest of us and speak up. Otherwise, how will we ever get anything done right?” Jongho says with a laugh. Meanwhile, Yeosang, who’s still listening to the conversation, sighs in displease. To be honest, he’s not surprise that Jongho thinks like that about him, since he’s a silent guy and only keeps to himself anyway. He’s what people would call, a mega nerd. With a big rimmed glasses and carrying books everywhere, ears always plugged with headphones. One of the reason why Wooyoung knows Yeosang’s name is because San, who is his closest _friend_ , is also friends with Yeosang. Or you could say, best friends.

Yeosang snaps back to reality when he felt the bus stops and the bus driver saying the name of the current stop. Realizing it was his stop, Yeosang slings his bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door. As he was walking, he heard Wooyoung and Jongho speaking about something again, though he ignores it, he couldn’t help but listens in when they said his name again.

“You better not bully Yeosang, dude. His friend is scary, or so I heard.”, Wooyoung said with a laugh while Jongho rolls his eyes.

“You’re saying as if I’m a bully or something. Also he has friends? I thought he was a nerd with no friends? or so **_I_** heard too”, Jongho says, laughing with sarcasm. Yeosang stops midway on the stairs as he heard Jongho’s comment about him. Wooyoung notices Yeosang, and immediately panics as he look away, feeling bad for talking about the person. Though Jongho just look at Yeosang with no expression and just tilts his head in confusion.

Yeosang doesn’t look at them and just continue walking out of the bus. It’s a normal comment, but why does he felt slightly hurt when that boy said it?

\---

Students walking around the courtyard, some to the cafeteria and some to who knows where. Yeosang decides to sit on the University’s small park that’s near the cafeteria. He bought some bread and a water bottle before walking to sit on a park bench. He places the items and his backpack beside him.

"Do you have a minute?" Yeosang tilts upwards, meeting the person who asked the question. He recognizes the man as one of Jongho’s friends. Yeosang nods at the question without saying a word, giving the man his full attention.

“We’re in the same group for Prof Sungjin’s class right?”, Hongjoong asks as Yeosang nods again. Hongjoong gesture if he could take a seat beside the Blondie who answers by scooting to the side, giving some space for the white hair to sit beside him.

“You see, we’re planning to have a group meet-up after class this evening. Are you perhaps free?”, Hongjoong look at Yeosang with a smile. Yeosang thinks for a moment, before giving an answer.

“Umm…sure.”, he says, unsure about his respond. He is free but, he’s not sure if he’ll be comfortable around them. So he decides to asks Hongjoong if his friend could come along which Hongjoong doesn’t mind at all. The more the merrier he says. Well, time for Yeosang to ask, or more like force his friends to come with him that evening.

“Alrrighty then! See ya later Yeosang!” Hongjoong stands up, waving to Yeosang before leaving the other alone. He sighs, opening the bread package before biting on a part of the bread. After a few munching, he opens the cap off his water bottle, gulping the water down.

“HEYYYY Yeosang!” The said man chokes on his drink, coughing afterwards when his friend, San, ran from behind the bench, hitting his back suddenly. Yeosang cough harshly, trying to catch his breathing back.

“Oh my- SAN! Are you trying to kill him??” Yeosang felt a hand on his back, rubbing it slightly to help him out. Yunho sighs while San pouts, feeling guilty at his harmless prank. Yeosang calms down seconds later, sipping small amount of water this time.

“…. _I’m sorry_ …”, San says quietly as he sits beside Yeosang, looking at his lap as he fiddle with his fingers in guilt. Yeosang shakes his head, patting the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t on purpose anyway.” San’s smiles immediately after hearing the older’s words. Yunho picks up Yeosang’s bag, putting it on his lap before taking a seat beside him.

“By the way, wasn’t that Hongjoong? Did he want something from you?”, Yunho asks as he eat his lunch. Yeosang then explains to his two friends about how he’s in the same group as Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Mingi and Jongho, and that they were going to have a group discussion later in the evening. Yunho and San nodding along as the other finishes his explanation. He looks at his lap, biting his cheek from the inside of his mouth.

“Can I ask you guys for a favor though?”, Yeosang glances at the two friends beside him as he was sitting in between them. San tilts his head while Yunho raise an eyebrow, telling the other to continue.

“Can you guys…go with me this evening? I.. don’t think I’ll be comfortable around them…at least for now …?”, he says hesitantly. He didn’t want to ask since it sounds like he’s asking for too much and being too dramatic about it. It’s a group discussion, not a blind date or something. But, being a mega introvert, being in a room with mega extroverts is like his worst nightmare.

He raises his head to Yunho when he places a hand on Yeosang’s shoulder. “For sure dude! You can count me in. I’ll be your bodyguard if they start to annoy you or something. Especially that Jongho guy. I heard a lot about him.” Yunho says with a smile at first but then rolls his eyes when he talks about Jongho. Yeosang was now confuse by what the other meant. He wanted to ask about the rumors regarding the younger, but was cut off when San pull him by the arm, catching his attention as he turn his head to him.

“Wooyoung is there right!? Count me in too!” San says with a big grin. Yeosang sighs as he nods, knowing all too well what the other’s intention are, but decides to just not question it.

The day passes quickly as the last bell rang, indicating the end of classes. The trio met up before going to the library together. San and Yunho was telling jokes, causing the trio to burst into laughter. He truly only shows his laughter around his friends. Well, it’s not like he doesn’t want to show it to anyone else. It’s just that because they’re the only one whoever made him laugh. Everyone around him or try to get close to him, just talk to him or try to be his friend because either they want to use Yeosang as homework reference, or because they want to get close to Yunho and San. The two are pretty well known at the Campus for their looks and their dancing skills, which Yeosang couldn’t disagree on. Sometimes he wonders why the two are friends with someone as lame as him.

Soon enough, they arrive in front of the library’s door. They were greeted with the 4 boys when they opened the library door. One of them, which is Hongjoong, notices them. He waves at them to come over to where they are.

“Is the library 24 hours or something?” Yunho asks when they got closer to the group, expecting to see books open or paper filled with ideas and such for their project, but instead they just see blocks of wood in the middle of the table. Yeah…they’re apparently playing Jenga?

“Nah, Seonghwa here got permission from the head librarian.” The boy with a sleeveless white shirt says, not looking at Yunho when he said that since his eyes was focusing on removing a block from the tower.

“Since I’m the only good student here, the head librarian only trusts me”, the man, who Yeosang and his friends assume is Seonghwa, shows them the key in his hands with a smirk. The sleeveless boy from before did a little cheer when he manages to remove the block with no problem on his turn.

“Damn it Mingi! Fuck, how am I supposed to deal with this?”, Jongho swore, shooting a glare at the tall man who sticks his tongue out. The rest could see that Jongho was struggling since there were only a few blocks left and seeing how most of it was already remove, the tower looks unstable.

“Dude watch your languageeee” Wooyoung comment on the youngest's words, causing the other to roll his eyes. “ _Frick_ off Woo”, he says before landing on a block, pulling it out slowly. But it didn’t matter how slow he went since the tower came falling down. Mingi and Wooyoung cheers before giving each other a high-five.

“Looks like you have to do the extra part of the project!” Mingi smirk at Jongho who broke the block in his hand into two, clicking his tongue afterwards. “Whatever.”, he sits on his chair, crossing his arms in front of him as he pouts. Yeosang’s eyes widen when he witnessed the block broken in half. He turns to San and Yunho, who apparently have no reaction at all.

“Wait, you guys were playing Jenga to decide who does the rest of the work?” Yunho spoke with a raise eyebrow.

“Well, it’s either this or arm wrestling which isn’t fair since Jongho would win instantly.” Mingi says as he and Seonghwa starts to collect the Jenga blocks, putting it into the box after.

“And Jongho, keep this since you broke it anyway.” Mingi toss the broken block at Jongho who caught it with no problem, putting it on the table beside him as he goes back to playing on his phone.

“Well, let’s get some work done then! We got a night worth of things to do and thank to Seonghwa here, we get to use this library until we’re done, or feel like quitting for the day.” Hongjoong clasps his hand together as he walks to his seat beside Seonghwa. The rest agrees on the white hair male’s suggestion as Mingi puts the Jenga back to its place.

San immediately walk to Wooyoung, sitting beside the other with a smile. Wooyoung replied back the same, showing San something on his phone. Meanwhile, Yunho suggests that he should go and buy some drinks at the vending machine since it’s going to be a long evening for them. He was about to leave when Mingi decides to follow along, saying he wants to buy some snack along the way.

Once they both left, Yeosang was hesitating on where to sit since the only seat left was beside Jongho. He can’t really expect San to help out since the other was only focusing his time with Wooyoung. These two. Yeosang sighs quietly before walking to the seat beside Jongho. He felt sort of awkward since he doesn’t know what to say or what to do. Oh yeah, what is his part for the project?

“Ah, forgot to say, you’re doing this part here.” As if he could read minds, Hongjoong who was sitting on his other side showed him a notebook that has notes about the project and what they were planning to do. Yeosang nods at Hongjoong before grabbing the notebook, inspecting the notes and doodles. It’s a pretty cool idea for the project. Maybe grouping with these people won’t be that bad?

He places the notebook in front of him before opening his laptop, typing on the keyboard. He then glances at his side, noticing that Jongho has stopped playing with his phone and write some stuff on a piece of paper. He looks focused, which is kind of a weird sight for Yeosang. It’s nothing odd but, to him, Jongho didn’t seem like the _’actually does his job´_ kind of person. He radiates the lazy and wants to play energy to be honest. He looks at the table to see the broken block between the two, remembering back when the younger broke the thing with no problem.

“Are you…ok?”, Yeosang leans his head towards Jongho slightly, catching the other’s attention. Jongho raise an eyebrow, not really catching what he meant. Yeosang then points to the broken block. Jongho laughs, nodding his head when he finally understood what the other meant.

“Don’t worry. I broke a lot of things that’s stronger than that block so, I think I’m ok.” He shows his palm to Yeosang with a confident smile. Yeosang’s not sure if he should be worried or not when he heard the other’s statement. Either way, he decides to just let it slide, proceeding to ask the other question he wants to ask.

“And uh, are you ok with…doing the extra part? I can do it for you if you find it a hassle…”, Yeosang spoke quietly, adjusting his glasses as he avoids eye contact with the other.

“Ah..well…”, Jongho scratch the back of his head, ”…it’s ok. I can do it. Though I look like this, I’m actually pretty smart.”, Jongho says, though he heard a laugh from Wooyoung. The two turn their head to the laughing boy, who’s sitting across from them.

“Says who? Last time I check your grades weren’t that great” Wooyoung tease Jongho, causing the others, except for Yeosang, to laugh quietly. Jongho rolls his eyes, not impress by the tease of his friend. Yeosang could see the younger being slightly embarrass by the purple male’s comment.

“Um…ok. “, he says to Jongho, causing the other to move his attention to him instead of Wooyoung. “I believe you…but, do tell me if you need help?” Yeosang glances at Jongho, wondering if he was okay with what he said. Jongho blinks a few time before nodding an okay to the older. Though what Wooyoung said could be true, but he can see that Jongho is the hardworking man who will dedicate himself when a job need to be completed.

_Maybe he’s not so bad after all?_

A few hour pasts, pretty much almost night time, and most of their work was completed, expect for Mingi’s, who still haven’t return yet with Yunho. Seonghwa was slightly getting worried when he realizes the long hours of them buying drinks at a vending machine. San volunteered to go and find them. Also since he was actually getting thirsty and want to buy water. Seonghwa was hesitant at first, but decides to let him go with Wooyoung following of course. The two left, leaving the four people in the library.

“What time is it?” Jongho spoke as he drops his pen on his book, stretching his arms above him. Hongjoong glance at the wall clock, showing it was 8pm already. Seonghwa began to panic again, since now San and Wooyoung haven’t return either. Hongjoong assures the older that everything is fine and pats his head with a smile. To be honest, it didn’t really help much, but Seonghwa appreciates the kindness.

“Well we should head home after they come back. But for now, I need to go to the bathroom.” Hongjoong says before standing up, walking out of the room. Suddenly they heard a phone ringtone. Seonghwa takes his phone from his pocket, looking at the caller with a groan.

“Be right back. Gotta take this.” Seonghwa turns to Yeosang and Jongho, pointing out the door, telling them he’s going outside to take the call. The two nodding before the oldest walk out of the door with the phone on his ear.

Silence filled the room as both male continues to finish their work as much as possible. Yeosang rubs his eyes under his glasses as he could feel the tiredness of it from looking at the laptop screen for too long.

“Ugh, when will they come backkk. I’m so tired.” Jongho groans, yawning as he put his head on the table. Yeosang turns to the other briefly before going back to his screen. A few minutes pass as he finally gave up also, stretching his fingers and arms to relief from the soreness. He turns to Jongho since he went quiet for a while now. Yeosang leans closer, poking the other’s arm slightly.

No reaction.

He giggles quietly, assuming the other fell asleep in that position. He leans back in to his seat, looking around the library before sighing softly.

“What’s with the sigh?” He jumps when he heard a voice. He turns to Jongho, who’s looking at the other with a sleepy look. Yeosang puts his hand on his chest, trying to calm down his heart beat, sighing in relief.

“Gosh- you scared me. I thought you were sleeping.” Jongho lifts his head and leans it on his hand instead. “Too uncomfortable to sleep”, he says.

The only words that came out. Yeosang doesn’t know what to respond except for a nod.

Yet again, silence fell between the two. They did nothing except for checking their phones. Yeosang couldn't do his work anymore since his laptop died, though thank god he has saved his work beforehand. Jongho was watching something on Yootuve, staring at it with pure boredom. Why is he watching the video still? Who knows.

Meanwhile, Yeosang tried to contact his friends, both San and Yunho, but his line isn’t getting through. He tried messaging them, but it didn’t seem like they read it. He started to get worried as the clock shows it was about to strike 10 pm. Seonghwa and Hongjoong also disappeared which is weird. Maybe they went and search for the others too?

Yeosang turns to Jongho, wanting to ask if he can contact his friends. However, before he could even get a word out, the lights suddenly went out in the library. “EEEP!” Jongho was startle by the sudden yelp and the sound of a chair falling. He looks around him before realizing it was Yeosang.

“Yo, you ok?” Jongho looks over to Yeosang, hovering his phone’s light towards the male, noticing his chair has fallen backwards with Yeosang sitting beside it, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

“Y-yeah I’m fine” He stands up, putting the chair back to its place. He looks around the library with barely any lights on except for his phone and Jongho’s.

“Why is it dark? A blackout?” Yeosang asks, as if Jongho has the answer to his question.

“Dunno, maybe it’s one of the guys playing a prank.”

Jongho then decides to go and look for the light switch, which he found since it was beside the front door. He presses it a few times, though nothing worked. He then decides to find the fuse box. Going deeper into the library, he finally found the back door, proceeding to open it. He shines his phone’s flashlight into the room, stopping on a box on the wall. He walks to it, opening the box before flipping some switches and checking the fuse. Nothing seems to work, so he decides to give up. He walks back towards Yeosang, but to his surprise, the older seems…odd? He walks closer, tilting his head when he sees Yeosang on the floor, shaking.

“Yeosang?”

Yeosang doesn’t even realize he was alone until he turns around, seeing the younger wasn’t with him anymore.

“Jongho?” He says, though getting no reply back. He panics when his phone’s flashlight suddenly dimmed down. He looks at the screen as it shows that it has low battery and the phone went to sleep mode without him asking it to. He curses at himself for not charging it this morning, thinking it’ll be fine. Now he is all alone, waiting for Jongho at the table, not moving and inch, eyes scanning around him in the dark.

The thing about Yeosang is that, he’s scared of the dark. Or one would call it, nyctophobia. He had some post-trauma thing when he was small, and since then he’s scared of the darkness. He jumps slightly when he heard a noise coming from somewhere, he slowly turns his head towards the sound, but he can’t see anything because of the lack of light. He starts to shake, gripping the hem of his sweater tightly, slowly going down to a crouch position. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down. He hugs himself to feel more protected.

But paranoia came to him. The past memory rushes in, making him shake even more. He starts to hear sounds and figures around him. Loud sound rings in his head, causing him to shut both of his ears with his hands, closing his eyes even tighter, biting his lip. Though in reality, none of that was happening. He was just imagining all of it. He felt like crying, scared of being alone. Just wanting someone to save him.

“Yeosang?”

His eyes fling open when he heard a voice. He turns around, looking upwards at Jongho who looks at him in confusion. “You ok?”, he asks with a raise eyebrow. Not having full control of his mind and over control by his fear, he launches himself towards Jongho, causing them both to fall onto the ground.

“Oww..what the-“ Jongho sits up, rubbing the back of his head as he hit the ground slightly when he fell. He looks down at Yeosang, who’s burying his face into the younger’s torso, arms around the other. Jongho was concern now, seeing that Yeosang was shaking. Though Jongho might be kind of _dumb_ , but he knows what’s going on with the older as he has seen these on shows and video online. He immediately hugs Yeosang, rubbing his back softly.

“Hey hey, I’m here. Don’t worry. You’re ok. I’m not going to leave you.”, Jongho says softly, trying to calm Yeosang which worked. Hearing Jongho’s sweet voice. He breathes softly, the shaking decreases.

They stayed like that for a while, Jongho speaking and saying some reassuring words to Yeosang as he slowly got his bearing back. After a while, he releases his embrace from the other, sitting in front of Jongho.

“I-um…sorry.”, Yeosang rub the back of his neck, looking away. Though it was dark, Jongho could see a blush on the older’s cheek. He chuckles, “It’s fine. Are you ok though?” Jongho says worryingly as Yeosang nods slowly in responds. He reaches towards his face, wanting to readjust his glasses. But then he realizes that it wasn’t there on his face. He starts to panic, looking around him with the amount of vision he has. Jongho notices the other looking for something. He then felt something on his hand. He looks down, seeing the familiar gold rimmed glasses that Yeosang always wear. He grabs it, before chuckling softly.

“Searching for your glasses?”, Jongho looks at the other who nods.

“Here” Jongho scoots closer towards Yeosang, who lifts his head to the younger. Yeosang couldn’t see well since it was dark and also the lack of vision he has without his glasses. He squinted his eyes, trying to see what Jongho was doing. His vision settles back to normal when he felt his glasses slid through his ears, landing on the bridge of his nose. His eyes widen, a blush creep onto his face when he sees Jongho’s face so close to him.

It seems that Jongho wore the glasses for Yeosang, resulting in their face close to one another. Jongho couldn’t help but smile when he notices the other getting red.

“Now you look like the nerd I know.” He says with a smirk. Yeosang blinks a few times before pushing the other away from him. Readjusting his glasses as a way of hiding his embarrassment and looking the other way with red cheeks. Jongho laughs before grabbing his phone that fell because of the impact of falling down. He checks his phone for cracks, and thank god nothing seemed to be broken. He then turned to Yeosang, offering his hand to the other.

“Come on, I’ll help you up”, he says to the older who just look at the hand before shaking his head. Jongho became confuse at his gesture, asking what’s wrong to the older. Yeosang bit his lip before saying his reasons.

“I- can I…sit under the table?”, he says, eyes on the ground. He felt embarrass at his request, knowing it sounds weird and dumb. Jongho tilts his head with a puzzle look.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking that is?”, Jongho pushes for an answer which Yeosang doesn’t mind telling him. Which is kind of weird since he’s a very closed person and doesn’t tell just anyone about his past traumatic events. The one who knows are only Yunho and San, but it took them 2 years of friendship for him to finally open up.

“When I was young, I always sit under the table…I don’t know why…but it makes me felt better, and safer...”, he says, blushing slightly since he could feel that Jongho is probably weirded out by what he said. There was a short silence before Jongho decides to speak.

“Alrighty then.” To Yoesangs’ surprise, Jongho suddenly sits on the floor. Grabbing him by the wrist before pulling the blonde boy under the table beside him.

“W-what are you doing?” Now Yeosang is the one with a confuse expression. Jongho lifts an eyebrow, “Didn’t you wanted to sit under the table?”, he asks.

“I did but…” Yeosang hesitate to continue.

“No way I’m leaving you down here alone.”, Jongho smiles, pinching the other’s cheek softly. Yeosang was startle by the gesture, blushing yet again which went noticed by Jongho. “You blush so easily.” Jongho teases Yoesang as he laughs softly, the other punching his arm, with honestly didn’t give Jongho any pain.

“You punch like a nerd too.” Jongho continues to poke around with Yeosang, which the older doesn’t appreciates. He proceeds to throw punches on Jongho, who just laughs as he accepts it with no problem. But after a while, he decides enough is enough as he grabs Yeosang’s wrist.

“Ok stoppp, you’re going to tired yourself out.” He says with a smile still glue to his face from the laughing before. Yeosang pouts as he tries to release his wrist from Jongho but fails miserably. “Stop punching me and I’ll free you. Ok?” Jongho says. Yeosang avoids eye contact, before slowly nodding. Jongho chuckles, releasing the other’s wrists before poking his cheek slightly, making Yeosang turn to the other with eyes widen slightly.

“You’re pretty cute for a guy.” Jongho spoke as if it was the most normal thing to say to someone, especially a dude. Yeosang wants to snap back, saying he isn’t cute, but was stop when he heard a loud thump from somewhere in the library. He immediately hugs Jongho, hiding his face on the younger’s shoulder. Jongho was taken back, but soon pats the other’s back, reassuring him everything is ok. He looks around the library from under the table, and soon sees what caused the loud thump. It was the Jenga box from when they were playing. Mingi didn’t put it on the table correctly as it slowly leaned and fell down the table. _Does this makes sense? No it doesn’t but just let it be shhhhh._

Jongho tilts his head slightly downwards to look at Yeosang, before asking how the older is doing. “You’re ok?” He asks, voice yet again so kind and calming for Yeosang. His heartbeat calms down from the jump-scare just now.

“Y-yeah…I’m ok…”, he says, nodding slightly. He then removes himself from Jongho when he realizes he hugged the other. He apologizes, scooting slightly to the side, giving some distance between them. He realizes how uncomfortable the younger must be. I mean, Yeosang is a loser nerd anyway. Why is he caring for him so much? He’s probably just playing around with Yeosang. He remembered back when Wooyoung warned Jongho not to _bully_ Yeosang. Maybe he’s doing it right now by comforting him and then abandoning him after?

“Why are you distancing yourself? I ain’t gonna bite.” Yeosang snaps out of his thoughts when Jongho suddenly spoke. He glances at the other who genuinely has a curious expression, waiting for the older to answer his question.

“No reason…I’m just a nerd who has no friends and is an easy target for bullying. I’m just being…cautious...you could say”, he says with a bit of sarcasm, re-quoting what Jongho said in the bus. To his surprise, Jongho showed no expression. _Did he not get my sarcasm and what I’m hinting at?_

“Cautious about what? About me? No worries. I won’t do anything to hurt you. Especially right now when you’re most vulnerable.” Jongho says with a smile, reassuring that he won’t do anything the other hate. Yeosang scoff, trying to act tough when Jongho technically called him weak.

“Vulnerable? What are you talking ab- EEEP!” Yeosang says with confidence but then throw it out the window when Jongho turned off his phone’s flashlight, causing the room to go completely dark. He hugs the other’s arm tightly, closing his eyes as he didn’t want to see the dark.

“I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYPUTITBACKONI-“

“Ok ok calm down.” Yeosang mumbles apologies and begging Jongho to turn it back on. He knows it’s an asshole move but he couldn’t help but tease the older. He chuckles, seeing how easily his confidence went away. Seeing how the older had enough, he turns the flashlight back on, though Yeosang couldn’t really see since his eyes are still shut tight.

“Open your eyes dude. I turned it back on.” He pats Yeosang’s head when the older opens his eyes slowly, sighing in relief when he sees the light in front of him. He hesitantly releases Jongho’s arm, apologizing after. The younger could felt that Yeosang didn’t want to let go of his arm. Though there was the phone’s flashlight, most of the library is still really dark. He can understand for someone with nyctophobia, this probably wouldn’t be enough.

“Here.” Jongho instantly grabs Yeosang’s hand, intertwining their fingers after. Yeosang blushes, blinking a few times as he stares at their hands that's linked together. “Since you’re _probably_ uncomfortable with skin-ship between guys. I’ll just hold your hand so you won’t be scared.” Jongho says with a smile, that somehow gave an effect to Yeosang. He lowers his head, feeling as if his fear of the dark is slowly going away and is replaced with a different kind of fear.

Fear that he might fell in love with this male. The male that called him a nerd with no friends. He, who is popular around the campus and in his class for being a loser nerd that can’t talk at all. Some even called him ugly and gross, which confuses him to be honest. Furthermore, he remembers the memory in the bus, when he and Jongho made eye contact, but the way the younger look at him, with no expression and a raise eyebrow. For sure Jongho dislike him too. Just how everyone dislikes him as well. He shouldn’t get carried away. He’s just doing this to play with you. Being kind and all. And also maybe it’s because Yeosang has Yunho and San. Like how people get close to him just because they want to hang out with the two. Maybe Jongho and his friends are just the same?

“What? Still too much?” Jongho tilts his head to look at Yeosang, worried since the other doesn’t say anything. He went silent for a while before finally saying his thoughts.

“You dislike me don’t you?”, Yeosang suddenly says, surprising Jongho who heard the question. He furrows his eyebrows, “What? Why would you say that?” Yeosang yet again went silent before answering the question.

“The way you look at me at the bus yesterday. It shows that you dislike me”, he says, looking away from the other. Meanwhile Jongho was even more confuse. He tried to remember back the scene the older mentioned.

“Oh that?”, Jongho says as he remembers back, ”I don’t dislike you”, he continues as he look at Yeosang. The other turns his head to the younger, still not believing any words coming out of his mouth.

“Then what’s with the look?”, he looks at Jongho with an unimpressed expression. He knows the younger is lying. The look obviously meant something, right? Jongho was definitely looking down on him. As Yeosang was filling his mind with his imagination, Jongho awkwardly laughs, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he look away.

“Hahaha…actually, I was confused at that time…because I didn’t recognize who you were Yeosang…” Jongho glances at the other, who has a puzzled look glued to his face. “What?”

“I’m actually bad with names…and also faces…haha..” Jongho continues, laughing at himself. Yeosang then realizes that Wooyoung did mention when they were in the bus yesterday. “Oh yeah...I overheard that, you only remember names of people that are important to you? Or something like that” Yeosang look at the other who’s cheeks are slightly red from the embarrassment of his forgetful side. Jongho doesn’t answer and just awkwardly smile, looking elsewhere.

“Wait, but you said my name before…?” Yeosang says, realizing the younger remembered his name despite not knowing the other well or even being close to him.

“..yeah?” Jongho turns to Yeosang with a raise eyebrow, not getting what the other is hinting at until he pointed it out. “…does that mean I’m…” Yeosang asks as he was genuinely curious if what he thinks is right. _Does Jongho find him as an important person or something?_ Jongho hesitates to answer, but spoke anyways.

“…well…uhh. I mean you are interesting in a way. I guess that makes you memorable”, he says, unsure of his own reason. Yeosang pout, sort of accepting the male’s answer. Though what part of him is interesting? All Yeosang’s life, he has never heard anyone called him interesting. It’s always in the lines of _‘you’re boring’_ or _‘lame loser’_ and such. To be honest he got so used to it.

“What about you though? Don’t you dislike me since I look like a douche to you?” Jongho turns the question around as he stared at the other for an answer. Now it was Yeosang’s turn to panic, he looks at their still intertwined hands, sweating slightly from his forehead.

“I don’t…dislike you…well…not anymore at least”, he tried to put a sentence together, not wanting it to sound like a complete lied. He did dislike Jongho at first, but after a while, he started to like the other.

“Oh? Why is that?” Jongho smirks when he realizes the other’s opinion on him changed which made him curious. Yeosang stutters, trying to speak but no words could come out. “..I-“

Suddenly, the light came back on, startling the two boys under the table. They covered their eyes slightly from the sudden brightness. Readjusting their eyesight.

“Oh thank god” Jongho says, as he closes the flash light on his phone. Yeosang peeks from under the table, seeing that the time was already 12 am. He turns to Jongho who was still holding his hand. Jongho turns to the older, tilting his head before looking at their hand as well. They both immediately pull their hands back, both blushing slightly.

“It’s getting late. we should go home.” Yeosang spoke as Jongho nods in respond. They both crawl out from under table, Jongho stretching his leg slightly while Yeosang stretches his arms out as well. Sitting for a long time sure is tiring. They decided to pack their things and some of their friends’ things too. Which they still don;t know where they are now.

“Btw, what were you going to say again?” Jongho stops for a moment, looking at Yeosang from across the table. Yeosang scratches the back of his head, trying to create a sentence that would sound somewhat believable than the actual truth. No way he’s going to confess suddenly to Jongho.

“Um…I think i-“

“YEOSANG ARE YOU ALIVE?!” Yunho bursts into the library door, looking around the room, the others behind him. He immediately runs towards Yoesang when he sees him, hugging him tightly, startling the older.

“OMG we thought you’re dead!” San from behind Yunho also ran towards Yeosang, joining the other in hugging Yeosang.

“Are you ok?? Wasn’t there a blackout? You need to go to the hospital?” Yunho began to throw questions with a worried face, checking if the other is ok, with his arms still hugging the other tightly.

“Y-yeS. I-I-M f-fiN-E”, he tries to say since Yunho and San was squeezing him tightly. Jongho decides to help out by pulling both of the males’ arms off Yeosang.

“Oook. Calm down with the hugging, you might kill him.”, He pulls Yeosang away from Yunho and San by the arm, hiding the boy slightly behind him. The others were shock to see how close the two are, well everyone except for Wooyoung. The dude suspects something already which is odd.

“Oh, you guys are friends now?” Hongjoong says, walking towards the table to pack his stuff. Jongho and Yeosang exchange looks before Yeosang looks away, rubbing his arm as Jongho turns to Hongjoong with a shrug, “You could say that.”, he laughs.

“OKOK WHATEVER CAN WE LEAVE NOW?! I’m super sleepy” Wooyoung says as he tiredly walks over to Mingi, who caught the other before he could fall. The other agreed on going home as they all pack and headed home. Seonghwa offers them for a ride since it was already late and there are probably no buses anymore at the moment. The rest cheers, relief that they could finally go home. They split into 2 teams, Hongjoong, Jongho and Yeosang will be in Seonghwa's car since their places was pretty close to one another, while Wooyoung, San and Mingi will take a ride in Yunho's car because of the same reason. 

"Oh, btw, why didn't you guys just leave the library? The door wasn't locked right?" Seonghwa asks as he look at Jongho through the rear-view mirror. 

"Oh...I didn't think of that" Jongho said, forgetting about the door.

Hongjoong shakes his head with a sigh, "You better not let Yeosang know about that.", he said, turning to Jongho as he pointed to the Blondie who has fallen asleep with his head leaning on Jongho's shoulder. It wasn't in the plan. His previous position was leaning on the window, but since the car moved suddenly, resulting in Yeosang's head tilting to his current position. Jongho doesn't mind it, plus, he finds the older kind of cute. _#nohomothough is what Jongho thought._

\----

Yeosang wakes up the next day, knowing all too well that today is going to be the same as always. He did his morning routine before walking out of his house, locking the door afterwards and walk towards the bus stop.

Minutes later, the bus arrives. Yeosang enters it, sitting at his usual spot which is near the back and at the window seat. He proceeds to look outside the window, leaning on his hand as he watches the building and people on the street moving past the bus. The bus stops from time to time to pick up other people at other bus stops.

“WHAT a DAY!”, a voice rings into Yeosang’s ears, catching his attention from the outside. He was just minding his own business, being bored to death in the bus as he watches the outside passing by as the bus drove.

Him and the owner of the voice accidentally made eye contact. Yeosang still feeling slightly awkward, gave a small wave with his sweater paw. Jongho responds back with a smile, walking towards the seat beside Yeosang. He leans his back onto the chair after he sits down.

“Already tired when it’s just the start of the day?” Yeosang raise an eyebrow at Jongho. The younger laughs softly, realizing that what the older said is true. He clears his throat.

“WHAT a DAY it’s going to be!” he says with the same volume as before. Yeosang hides his giggle from the other with his sweater paw, shaking his head slightly. Jongho turns to Yeosang, noticing how low the other’s glasses are on his nose, he reaches out before pushing the other’s glasses back towards his face. Yeosang was startled by his sudden action.

“Your glasses were about to fall.” Jongho says with a normal expression, as if his gesture was a normal thing to do among two…well…guessing _friends_ are their status? Though Yeosang wasn’t used to the amount of closeness from anyone. Not even his friends get that close to him since they know he’s uncomfortable towards it.

“Oh- um thanks…”, he looks out the window, hiding his face with his, again, sweater paws. Jongho tilts over to look at the other, smiling afterwards when he realizes the slightly red ear that is visible.

“Is it weird that I think you’re adorable?”, Jongho spurt out suddenly, catching Yeosang off-guard. He turns his head to the other, both cheek fully red and eyes widen. Jongho just stares at the other who began to panic, adjusting his glasses, trying to say words but it all jumbles up. Not realizing it, Jongho began to smile, seeing how the nerd in front of him is really cute. The black hair male suddenly reaches out Yeosang’s cheek _(who is still panicking btw)_ , startling the blondie.

“You’re so preciousss”, he pinches the older’s cheek, hurting him slightly. Yeosang grabs Jongho’s wrists, trying to pull it off his cheeks.

“S-STOP-I’M NOT A L-liTTle Kid!” He finally manages to remove Jongho’s hands from his cheek, the younger showing satisfied smile after. Yeosang releases Jongho’s wrist, rubbing his cheek to sooth the pain from the pinching. In Jongho’s perspective, Yeosang looks like a kitten with the sweater paw as he rubs his cheek. In conclusion, just plain precious.

At that moment, Jongho has decided on a decision. He grabs the older’s shoulders suddenly, making him face the other. “I’ve decided. I’m going to stay by you.”, he announces, resulting in Yeosang blinking in confusion. “What…do you…mean?”

“It means; I’m going to be by your side to protect you from the danger of the world. And those bullies...” He smiles at Yeosang who is still confuse. “I’m…still not understanding what you’re sayi-“ Yeosang couldn’t finish his sentence when Jongho suddenly hugged him, resulting him blushing yet again. Yeosang tried to push the other away but fail to do so. The bus stopped at a different bus stop seconds later. Yeosang sees the familiar people who just entered as he waved at them with a help expression. Wooyoung, San and Mingi walk towards the two.

“Should I ask what happen?” Wooyoung takes a seat in front of Yeosang, raising an eyebrow as San seats beside him.

“I DON’T KNOW. He suddenly starting saying weird things and i- i-“ Yeosang is struggling to get Jongho off him, resulting in Mingi helping, pulling the other off with much force. Jongho pouts, trying to release himself from Mingi but fail to do so when the taller puts him on his shoulder and take him out of the bus, since apparently they already arrived at their campus.

Yeosang tries to calm his heart down, not knowing why it’s beating so fast. San peeks at Yeosang before giggling, nudging his shoulder after, getting the older’s attention.

“Seems like you fancy someone~” San smirks as Yeosang cheek turns red again. He wanted to hit San but the boy manages to run while laughing towards Wooyoung. Yeosang sighs before glancing at Jongho who was still on Mingi’s shoulder, trying to get free but failed. Yeosang couldn’t help but giggle softly at the sight.

“Maybe this is a feeling I might not hate entirely?” he says to himself before jogging towards his friends, walking beside them as they all make their way to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDGBKFS I BASICAALLY YOLO-ED FOR THE ENDING SHBFSD


	7. Reward [YunGi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to complicated case~! ehek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to post this on Valentine's day...but my lazy ass didn't manage to finish this SMH at myself.  
> Alsooo warning, there will be a lot of Fluff cringy moment in here HAHAHAHAH
> 
> Enjoy ;D

"Chief, Hongjoong hyung is calling for you." Yeosang says, getting the attention of the man wearing a light brown coat. He nods before telling Wooyoung and Jongho to go and questions the witnesses. Jongho salutes to the older while Wooyoung just walk away while mumbling 'aye aye'. He follows Yeosang into the museum, walking through the huge hallway full of paintings. He stops for a moment when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he takes his phone out, signalling Yeosang to go first. He shrugs and left Yunho alone at the middle of the hallway, checking his phone. He got a message from someone. An anonymous messenger.

**???**

_**Better watch Mr.Detective.** _

_**You looking good in those jeans~ ;)** _

Yunho raises an eyebrow, not even surprise by the message. By the way this 'anonymous' person called him 'Mr.Detective', he can already tell who it is. He sighs, rolling his eyes before continuing his way down the hallway. Though he only got halfway through when he got suddenly pushed onto the wall with a slight thud.

"Ow???" Yunho says, rubbing the back of his head slightly to sooth the pain, looking angrily at the man in front of him. Yunho sighs again, crossing his arms.

"How about not pushing me to the wall next time?" Mingi chuckles, putting his hand beside Yunho's head, leaning towards the older slightly.

"I like it when I catch you off guard~", he smirks playfully, making Yunho wonder why he's dating this criminal again. He massages the bridge of his nose, once again, sighing deeply.

"Why are you here? Don't you realize you're a wanted criminal right now?" Yunho raises an eyebrow. Mingi wraps his arms around Yunho, proceeding to hug the older suddenly, putting his chin on the other's shoulder. Though there was still distance left between their bodies as Yunho's arms were still crossed.

"You didn't come home last night even though you promiseddd" He whines as he pout. Though the older couldn't see it, he can tell the other was being a brat. Though their age are the same, their personality are very different. Technically the opposites of one another. The saying of 'Opposites attract' might not be so wrong after all.

Yunho sigh, uncrosses his arms, hugging the younger back. "Look, it's not like it was intentional. My work piled up and this new robbery happened so-" Yunho then has a realization. He pulls the younger off him suddenly, surprising Mingi as he looks directly in his eyes. "...was this your work?", he asks the younger who immediately shakes his head.

"Nope. I was at your house, waiting for you to come home WHICH YOU DIDN'T BTW", he emphasis on the last sentence with a pout. Yunho nods, relief it wasn't Mingi who did it this time. He ruffles the red hair with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry. I'll be there tonight." Yunho says before leaning his forehead towards Mingi's as it crashed against one another softly.

"I promise." He smiles at Mingi who replied by the same way. This is how they officially declare promises. Usually people would do pinky promises or something like that. But these two has their own, which was thought up by Mingi of course. Yunho wasn't really a fan of these things but if it makes the other happy, he guess he doesn't mind going along with it.

Their moment was interrupted when they heard an angry groan from someone and another one speaking in a cheery tone, both were making their way to the hallway. Yunho recognizes those voices. It was Wooyoung and Jongho. Guessing they has finish their interview with the witnesses. Yunho chuckles, seeing how Mingi is annoyed that they were interrupted once again.

"You better go, and make sure you don't get caught this time?" Yunho pecks Mingi's cheek before ruffling his red hair again. The younger pouts, not wanting to leave the older's side. Yunho sighs with a subtle smile. He pinches both Mingi’s cheeks.

"If you behave and go right now, I'll reward you tonight okay?" Mingi's ears perks up at the older's suggestion as he immediately nods with a smile. Hearing the steps of Wooyoung and Jongho getting closer, Mingi kisses Yunho before running a corner. Though he pokes his head back, blowing a kiss towards Yunho before completely disappearing. Yunho couldn't help but chuckles at his childish behavior. It's kind of cute sometimes...'sometimes'.

"Oh Yunho hyung, weren't you with Yeosang?" Wooyoung calls out to the said man as he sees him after turning a corner. Yunho points around him with a smile, "Admiring art", he says before going towards another room where the rest of his teammates are. Though he says that, Jongho was confuse.

"I thought he hated art?" Jongho whispers to Wooyoung who shrugs. "Change of heart maybe?" They both look at each other before running towards the same way Yunho went when they heard Hongjoong's stern voice, calling their names.

#~#

Mingi leans back on the couch as he boredly presses the button on the remote, changing one channel to the next one, and the next one, and the next one, before finally giving up and decides to watch a series on WatchFlix instead. He scrolls through the lists of series before finally landing on one, pressing the play button on the first episode. The show wasn't that interesting, but at least it kept his attention long enough.

His head turns when he hears the front door unlocking. He kept an eye on it, to see who it was. He doesn't have much hope for it to be his lover since he said earlier that he might be overworking today as well. Mingi obviously felt sad because the man had promised when Mingi met him at the museum. Though, he could understand his work too. It's not an easy job to be a detective after all. Maybe he should stop stealing things to make Yunho's work easier?

Though to his surprise, the man that entered the door was Yunho. "I'm hoommeeee", the man said tiredly as he enters, locking the door afterwards. Mingi's eyes widen as he slings his hand over the couch, eyes on the blue hair cop who's taking his shoes off. Yunho then walks towards the living room, and sees a smiling Mingi when their eyes met.

"What are you watching?" Yunho asks as he sees the TV playing something. Mingi turns his head back to the show, forgetting that he was watching it.

"Just some random drama I found. It's not that bad." Mingi says, shrugging at his own statement. Yunho nods before walking to the kitchen counter, putting his items on it before taking his coat and scarf off, hanging it on the hanger the place near the entrance.

Mingi, who was focusing back on the TV show was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tilts his head upwards, eyes meeting the other's. Yunho cups the red hair's face with his hands.

"Sorry I was late. The meeting went longer than expected." Yunho slightly pout as he softly caresses the other's cheek. Mingi smiles, grabbing the other's hand with his.

"It's fine Yunho. I don't mind. To be honest, I didn't expect you to be here since you told me you've got overtime again." Mingi chuckles as he look back to the TV, his hand already left the other's.

"Well, fortunately, Seonghwa told me to go home and he's going to do my part, with the help of Hongjoong and Yeosang." Yunho says as he let go of the younger's face, walking towards the kitchen.

Though thinking how boring the drama was at the beginning, the story suddenly got more interest for Mingi. His eyes glued to the TV, he didn't even notice Yunho walking towards him. His attention was removed from the series when Yunho stands in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. Mingi looks at Yunho with a raise eyebrow, while Yunho has his hands behind his back with a slight smile.

"What?" Mingi asks with a confused tone. Yunho chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Don't you remember what I told you this evening at the museum?" Mingi tries to think back, but he couldn't remember anything specific, so he shakes his head as an answer. Yunho rolls his eyes, sighing at his lover's forgetfullness. Yunho then suddenly place one of his hand on Mingi's shoulder, climbing on top of the other's lap. Mingi was surprise by the sudden action of the blue hair man, causing him to blush lightly. Though his hand automatically laid on the older's hip since it was a normal gesture for him to do when Yunho does this 'action'. ~~_(coughdisisstillpgcough)_~~

"Um- Yunho...what is happening?" Mingi asks in confusion. It's rare for the longer to act like this with him. Yunho sits on the younger's lap, laughing softly when he heard the younger's confusion.

"You don't remember what I said if you behave well that evening?" Yunho raise an eyebrow, a smile still on his face. Mingi tries to think back again, but his memory still fails to remember it. That and the fact that Yunho is sitting on him makes his brain stop functioning.

"I-uh...My brain stopped working right now.", he honestly says.

Yunho couldn't help but laugh. Never did he expect for him to have such an effect on the younger. Yunho, wanting to tease even more further, decides to bring his hand up, placing it on the back of Mingi's neck, bringing his face closer to the other. Mingi sits there, frozen, not knowing what to do. It's funny how Mingi is the dominant one between the two but, whenever Yunho suddenly takes the lead, Mingi suddenly becomes submissive and un-able to react or think.

"I said, if you behave well, I'll reward you. Now do you remember?" Yunho raise an eyebrow again. Suddenly Mingi's brain starts to function as he remembers those words from the older. He nods, cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oh- yeah... you did say that." Yunho smiles, bringing his face dangerously close to the other.

"Well...do you want your reward now?" Yunho asks with a smirk, sending shivers down Mingi's spine. Mingi smirk, tilting his head. It's was as if his dominant side suddenly started to work again.

"What if i say yes?"

"Then i'll give it to you.

Right here, right now."

As their faces were inches away from another, Mingi felt something pressing on his chest. He looks down to see Yunho holding a medium white box against his body. Mingi tilts his head in confusion as Yunho chuckles softly.

"It's cake you dummy." Mingi's face light up when he heard the words that came out from Yunho's mouth. Yunho gives the box to Mingi who grabs it, opening the box to see his favorite cake flavor inside. He smiles happily like a little kid getting gifts on his birthday. Yunho couldn't help but smile as well, seeing the younger's expression.

"Thankk yoouuuu~!" Mingi says after pecking the other's cheek softly. Yunho nods before standing up, walking to the kitchen as Mingi puts the dessert on the coffee table in front of him. He crosses his legs as he sits on the carpet, eye-ing the cake with patience.

“What are you waiting for? The fork is taped beside the box.” Yunho raises an eyebrow as he puts a can of Coke on the table, proceeding to sit beside the other, legs also crossed. Mingi pout adorably, not in a sulky way but just an adorable way, side glancing Yunho who stills has a raised eyebrow.

“I wanted to wait for you. Let’s share it~”, He smiles when Yunho chuckles softly, ruffling the red hair. Yunho un-tape the fork from the side, taking it before stabbing a small part of the cake. He moves the piece slowly towards Mingi who proceed to munch on the offer with no problem. Yunho’s eyes stayed on Mingi, slightly nervous if they dessert taste good or not. Though he immediately finds out the answer when Mingi’s face lightens up with the most happiest grin he has ever seen.

“I’m guessing it taste good then?” Mingi immediately nods, grabbing the fork from Yunho’s hand. He slice a small piece, bringing it towards the older who accepts it with a smile. Now it was Mingi’s turn to wait for his opinion on the cake.

“Wow, very sweet.” Yunho says, covering his mouth slightly. Mingi laughs, “Your taste bud is like an old man’s” Yunho rolls his eyes, ignoring the other’s comment.

A few minutes of more munching and cake-eating, the dessert finally disappears. Yunho sips on the Coke, turning his head towards Mingi when he sees the other smiling non-stop. “What’s with the grin?”, Yunho puts the can back on the table, raising an eyebrow at the red hair.

"This is the best rewards ever!" Mingi says, surprising the other. Yunho’s eyes widen slightly, not believing what his lover his saying. He shakes his head at Mingi.

"Are you saying cake is better than me?", Yunho reaches out, wiping the cream of the cake that’s on the corner of Mingi’s lip, licking it off his own fingers after. They do these kind of things a lot that it’s just a normal thing between them and they’re not that shy about it.

Mingi pout, staying in silence for a while before turning his head to Yunho. "...hnggg are you making me choose?", the red hair slightly whined. Yunho gasps, shaking his head at the lover’s answer.

"Wow. I should arrest you right here, right now for assaulting a cop.”, Yunho turns his back to Mingi, proceeding to stand up.

"I'm kiddinnggggg! Babeee~" Mingi grabs Yunho’s arm, pulling the older to fall onto his lap, proceeding to wrap his arms around Yunho, hugging him from behind. The older didn’t flinch whatsoever since Mingi has done these gesture so many times in their relationship. Yunho sighs, trying to get out from the embrace but fails. Mingi’s arms wrap around him is restricting his movement to push the other away. Mingi hugs tighter, not wanting to let the other go.

"I wouldn't trade you for the world…or for cake.", he spoke as he nuzzles into the other’s shoulder. Yunho sigh, hiding a smile. He obviously believes him, but decides to tease Mingi by pretending to sulk. He turns his head to Mingi who looks at the other back.

"I don't believe you 100%", he says still pretending to sulk.

"Babbbyyyyyyy believeee meeeee" Mingi pouts, hugging Yunho tighter, nuzzling closer to the older's neck, causing Yunho to laugh since he is slightly ticklish. Yunho tries to fight the other, telling him to stop but Mingi doesn’t listen and kept doing it.

"O-OKOK- S-sTOP! I-B-BELIEVE YOUu-", he says between laughs. Mingi stops seconds later, placing his chin onto the older's shoulder afterwards. Yunho starts to calm down from the tickle, sighing softly with a smile. Rubbing the other's arms that's around him with his thumb, a gesture he likes to do. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, letting the sound from the TV show Mingi was watching, but apparently has forgotten, to fill in the comfortable silence.

"Love you hyung" Mingi cut off the silence suddenly, surprising Yunho. The blue hair boy bit his lower lip lightly to hide his smile upon hearing Mingi's confession. Mingi peeks over Yunho's shoulder, to see the older's face.

"Yahh! You're just going to stay silent? You're heartless, Mr Detective." Mingi pout, releasing Yunho from his arms, crossing it over his chest instead. Yunho chuckle softly, turning around to face Mingi, "I mean, my heart was stolen from you 3 years ago _Mr Criminal_ , soooo…", he says with a cheeky smile. Mingi groans as he rolls his eyes, annoyed by the _pick-up_ _line_ attempted by the older.

"You and your cringey pick-up lines. Why did I date you again?" Mingi avoid eye contact from Yunho who stills has a smile on his face. The blue hair boy chuckles, "Because I'm the cop that saves your ass from being caught?" He smirks, while Mingi shows a not impress face.

"Ugh I hate you.", the red hair leans backwards on his hands, rolling his eyes yet again. Yunho adjusted his position slightly as he sits on the floor, between Mingi’s legs, since he can feel that the younger’s leg starting to feel sore after a while of him sitting on it.

"But you also love me.” He crosses his legs, leaning his back onto the younger’s body. He then proceeds to lean his head towards the other’s shoulder, titling his head upwards to Mingi as the two have eye contact when Mingi looks at the other. They stare for a while, until Mingi groans, looking elsewhere.

"Ugh…I hate that I love you.", he pouts. Yunho laughs, nudging the underside of the younger’s jaw, getting the other’s attention back. Yunho turns his body, adjusting his position so that he can wrap his arms around Mingi's neck, looking at the other in the eyes. He softly places a kiss on Mingi's cheek, smiling afterwards.

"Love you too, you big baby."

Mingi puff out his cheek, trying to held back a smile, trying to show that he’s still sulking even though he’s not anymore. Yunho couldn’t help but giggle, popping the puff cheek with his hands on the younger’s cheek. They share eye contact, only the sound from the TV surrounding the room. Mingi sits up correctly as he wraps one arm around the older’s torso, while Yunho places his hands on the other’s shoulder, their eyes still on each other. Mingi glance at the other’s lip, which Yunho notices, proceeding to softly chuckle. They both lean in, closing their eyes as they get closer.

***DING DONG***

They stop, eyes fling open when they heard the door bell. Mingi sighs, groans in annoyance. "SERIOUSLY. Even at your house we can't get any peace??" He says, annoyed, while pouting. Yunho laughs at the other’s disappointed expression. Though he has an idea that could lighten the other’s mood up again. Mingi was startled when Yunho pulls him closer to him, lips touching each other.

They kiss softly, the two breathing lightly after parting ways. Yunho smiles, placing his hands on the back of Mingi’s neck. “How about ignoring them and just do us tonight?”, he says softly, almost like whisper. Mingi blinks a few time, before snapping back into reality when he heard the other chuckling. Mingi smirks, wrapping both his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him to the ground as the younger hovers over Yunho. Mingi leans closer to Yunho, though they stop halfway when the person outside calls Yunho out.

"YUNHO! I know you're in thereee! If you don't want me exposing your secret, you better open this door!" Yunho’s eyes widen, recognizing the voice. He did plan on ignoring it either way but, after hearing his threat, he pushes Mingi slightly, look at the other with panic.

"Oh Shi- it's Seonghwa", Yunho sits up with Mingi following after. He stands up, fixing his hair slightly and shirt before walking towards the door, opening it after.

"Why are you here hyung?", Yunho says, peeking over the door to look at the older who has fluffy hair and tired eyes.

Seonghwa scoffs, "Sorry to disturb your moment with Mingi, but I only came by to give you the report.", he hands Yunho a file which the other took with a puzzle look.

"Why didn't you left this on my table?" Yunho asks. Seonghwa crosses his arms, yawning slightly before answering the other.

"I don't trust leaving important and confidential things at the office. _Duh_ " Seonghwa says with sarcasm. Though his reasoning didn’t make sense because apparently leaving something _confidential_ at his house where Mingi a.k.a a criminal can enter whenever he wants is safer to Seonghwa? Yunho knows he can trust Mingi 200% since the dude is dumber about cop stuff, and only a genius when it comes to crime. Yeah, he’s…kinda unique.

"But leaving it here, where you know a criminal is living, is safer to you?" Yunho raise an eyebrow, leaning on the door frame. Seonghwa shrugs, "He's your lover for reason. He can't be all that bad.", he smirks at the younger.

"Well i gotta go. Have fun with Mingi. BYE MINGI!" Seonghwa says loudly so that Mingi could hear which he did, and respond back by shouting a good bye to Seonghwa. He sends a wink at Yunho before leaving the boy to rolls his eyes. He closes the door, walking back to the living to see Mingi laying side-ways on the floor, his hand supporting his head up as he watches back the TV show he has forgotten a long time ago. Yunho decides to play around with the younger, smirking to himself before walking to Mingi.

“ _Mingi_ ”, he says, causing the other to lift his head up, towards the older who’s standing at the edge of his leg. Mingi was startled when the blue hair male walks closer to hin, turning the younger to lay on his back on the ground as he sits on Mingi’s torso. Good thing Mingi works out as well, so the weight didn’t bother him.

“What are you doing pup~?” Mingi says teasingly, sitting up with his hand supporting his body. He smirks when his face got close to the older. Yunho looks at his lap, biting his lower lip, letting it go slowly, not realizing the gesture drives Mingi crazy. He lifts his eyes, setting on the other’s.

“Well, like I said before…”, the older brushes his hand from the younger’s shoulder, slowly moving it to his arm and to his hand. Mingi now only supporting his body with one arm, as Yunho held his hand. He then proceeds to puts the male’s hand on to his cheek.

”…wanna do just us tonight?” he leans onto Mingi’s warm hands with a smile as he look at him. Mingi chuckles before lightly caressing Yunho’s bottom lip, placing a soft kiss afterwards.

“I’ll take that as a yes then” Yunho raise an eyebrow as he smiles, while Mingi laughs softly wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Yunho placing his hands onto the red hair’s chest. Mingi closes his eyes, leaning in to touch their foreheads together.

“Happy Valentine’s day Gi. I’m sorry that I’m barely at home…” Yunho sighs with a slight frown as Mingi chuckles.

“Happy Valentine’s day Yun. And here I thought you forgot about it.” Mingi pouts as he looks at the other in the eyes. Yunho shakes his head with a soft laugh, cupping the other’s face with his hands.

“No way I forgot it. Not when I have a sulky baby like you who whines when I forgot these simple events.” Yunho backs up slightly, squishing the other’s cheek together. Mingi expression turned to an unimpressed one as he gave his lover a glare look. Though he’s giving him the death glare, Yunho just laughs, knowing that the younger is just being sulking since he called him a baby. Who would have thought the popular Masked Criminal acting like a little boy in front of a cop?

“Stop treating me like a child.” Mingi says. Though he tried to say it as audible as possible since Yunho was still squishing his cheeks. Yunho giggles, pinching his cheek afterwards before wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

“I can’t help it, you’re the most adorable criminal I’ve ever seen.” Yunho grins while Mingi rolls his eyes with a smirk. He left a long squish kiss on the older’s cheek, resulting in Yunho giggling at the gesture, scrunching his face. Mingi lets go with a satisfied smile on his face.

“Eww Mingi.” he wipes his cheek with the back of his hand, feeling slight wetness since the younger left a very deep kiss on it. Mingi laughs, pulling the other to the ground, going to their previous position with Mingi hovering over Yunho’s body. He places both his hands beside the blue haired cop’s head. They both stare at each other.

“I love you” Yunho says softly, brushing his finger on Mingi’s cheek. Mingi smiles at the male below him. He grabs Yunho’s hand that was on his cheek, kissing his fingers after.

“I love you too Yun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…with that…you can guess how their night went pfffffft 
> 
> [Btw~ the next chp will be JongSang again pfft I'M ALMOST DONE w it ASDGDGJKA MY PROCRASTINATING ASS NEEDS TO STOP PFFFT
> 
> Also, i'm sorry if all these ships are the same because, i'm mostly comfortable and only see these ships in ateez //thoughilowkeyshipSeongSangtooandMingiHongjoongbutshhh// ]


End file.
